


Your Hand, in the Darkness

by Tookbaggins



Series: We All Fall [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette, Chaptered, Character Death, F/M, Miraculous fusion, Poor Chat, Poor kitty's at a loss with his partner, They've got it bad for each other but they're too dumb to do anything about it, it's temporary, light Chat angst maybe, light marichat, not using the archive tag because SPOILER, sugar everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marinette?" Chat's eyes widened, taking in the sugary akuma before him. He knew that face, those eyes, but he'd never seen her face twist in contempt at the sight of him. His heart stuttered painfully at the sight. He had to save her.</p><p>But how could he, without Ladybug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tikki Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> Plodding right along progress-wise but no set schedule for updates.
> 
> Also, critiquing is welcome. I've only recently started writing again so I'd appreciate constructive comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited January 31, 2018
> 
> Okay! I've started the long process of editing and fixing this story. There are a lot of typos and little mistakes (How did you guys read this, seriously) as well as some minor story issues and inconsistencies I'll be fixing. There won't be any big changes that warrant rereading.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't erase my previous chapter notes. I've never replaced a chapter before so we'll see.

Paris was always beautiful, even when it had been raining for days. Although it made things slick and her footing was precarious, Ladybug was glad that she had ended up coming out to gaze across the lights of the city. It had been a quiet week. The only reason she was out at all was because of the lull in action. She needed to stretch, to work her muscles and keep sharp.

She needed to see her Chat.

She'd never admit it to herself, but now that they'd finished giving their city a once over they'd stopped to catch their breath on the most convenient building they could find. She leaned against the roof railing, looking out over the smears of reflected light the rain had left behind. She could feel Chat perched on the bar beside her, for once silent. Neither of them had spoken much through the past few hours and the fact made her feel a little uneasy. A Chat Noir who wasn't bent on pestering her must not have been a happy one.  
She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face, preparing herself for all the prying she was sure she would have to do. The breeze pushed the dark strands back into her face again but she chose to ignore it. "Okay, what is it?"

"What?" He turned to look at her and her voice died in her throat. Any worry she had for him promptly evaporated at the smile he was beaming back at her. It was wider than any smirk she had seen on him before. His face was slightly flushed and his pale hair had been blown into disarray by the night air. He looked positively joyous, although over what she had no idea. His happiness was infectious and instantly she felt herself grinning back at him.

"What's got you so happy? Catch a canary?"

"Close~" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel really good! It's wet and cold and I need a long shower, but I couldn't have better company." She rolled her eyes at the comment, but was still pleased. It lacked the flirtatious tone he normally teased her with. It was nice. She hummed softly and turned to lean against the rail. The breeze picked up slightly, sweeping his tail toward her in a lazy wave. As it came within reach she reached out and caught it in her fingers.

"What, you're not hitting on me? I was looking forward to jerking a knot in your tail.. " She twisted it around her fingers, watching him eye the movements with a smile.

"Why would I need to do that when you obviously can't keep your hands off me?"

"Chat!" There it was. He snickered as she tossed the tail back at him and pushed off the railing. "You silly thing." She strode off toward the other side of the roof, keenly aware of him moving to follow her. She could hear the soft tap of his boots hitting the pavement and he slid his way into her peripheral vision. Was he so graceful in his civilian life? Or was the fluidity of the way his body moved Chat Noir, not.. whoever he might be.

_Ask him._

The thought comes suddenly and Ladybug feels herself flush beneath her mask. She sometimes forgot that Tikki was privvy to her thoughts when she was transformed. There was no way she'd consider pressing him for that kind of information. Not that she wasn't curious sometimes, and sure that he'd be willing to confide in her. No, it was safer not to.

 _Okay, but really, Marinette, it wouldn't be the first time._ She shook her head and frowned. It wasn't until she felt Chat pause that she realized she had gone silent, a deep frown settling on her face. He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Sorry, was it too much?"

His gaze slid away from her and her stomach clenched a little when she realized she had no idea what he'd said. She shook her head slowly, offering him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Chat. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

He faltered and the expression was so foreign to him that she felt guilt prickling at her conscience. "I was just saying, it's good that there haven't been any akuma this week, but I've missed you. Uh, that is, I've missed working with you." Her smile grew warmer as she reached up to flick his ear.

"No worries. I haven't been annoyed once this week. It's been strange." A warm chuckle rewarded her as he leaned against her hand, the uncertainty gone as if it had never been there.

_Marinette._

No.

 _It'll happen eventually._ She pushed the thought away, begging Tikki to drop the subject. Normally the kwami wouldn't be so pushy, but then it was rare to spend time with Chat and not have more pressing matters to attend to. She was making a face again, she could feel it pinching at her eyebrows. Fortunately this time Chat didn't notice, he was too absorbed with nuzzling her palm. It felt a little strange to receive outright, genuine affection from him. He really must have been happy. She let him enjoy it for a moment before pulling her hand back. He tried to follow it, grunting in disappointment when she used a finger to push him back by the nose.

"Pet me, Lady~"

"No."

"You know you want to."

"You've been fantasizing too much." She turned away, not allowing him to draw her in with his pleading eyes. Raising her arms over her head she stretched and sighed, the night was catching up with her and she was definitely ready for bed. Chat made a little humming noise behind her and she fought the urge to blush. Ladybug didn't blush. Especially not for Chat Noir. At least, that's what she was telling herself. Trying to ignore his presence, she hopped up onto the railing and pulled out her yo-yo. "If I don't see you again this week, how about Wednesday?"

"You're leaving me already?" The disappointment in his voice was hard to miss. She smiled to herself.

"We've been out for hours. And anyway I've got something I have to do in the morning."

"Not a date, I hope. I don't have anything to wear."

"I'm not telling you what it is, silly cat, don't even bother." Tikki started pushing at her again and she ignored her. Questioningly, she glanced back at him. "Wednesday? Just to check on things?"

"Definitely." There it was, that blinding smile he'd been wearing a few moments ago. Patrolling shouldn't make anyone that happy. Ladybug felt Tikki point out that it wasn't the patrol that he was happy about. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he only looked at her. The wind played at his hair again as his eyes clung to her, the green lenses of his mask lending them a shine that she doubted was natural.

What color were they?

_Find out. Ask him._

She opened her mouth before her brain could catch up. The movement caused him to perk up hopefully. It was a terrible idea, one that she didn't like almost giving in to. Instead, she told him good night, willing herself not to see the way his face deflated a little. With a snap of her wrist she sent the yo-yo whizzing through the air to catch on a street light and let it tug her off into the night air.

x x x

Marinette couldn't help being annoyed with herself. Chat was charming and witty and off-limits. SO off-limits. She'd decided that right off the bat, but he had an annoying way of pawing his way under her skin. Tikki was no help.

At least being Ladybug felt good. As soon as she'd gotten home Marinette had flopped onto her bed and sighed, enjoying the tingle running through her muscles. Tomorrow was Saturday, she had a whole day to waste in the best way. Maybe she could hang out with Alya..

"He gave you so many openings." Tikki floated into her line of vision and bobbed there, looking down at her in exasperation. "Marinette.. "

"What's with you? You know why that's such a horrible idea."

"It was. You've been working together for a long time now. You can trust him."

"That's not the problem, Tikki!"

"Then what is?" Marinette bit her lips, eyes drifting across the room toward her pictures of Adrien. If she knew Chat in his civilian life and he still had such an effect on her.. It made her feel guilty. Tikki followed her gaze and shook her head slowly.

"Marinette."

"I've got reasons."

"Adrien isn't a reason. You're not-"

"I'm not what?" The little kwami hesitated and Marinette felt her temper flare. Tikki was always supportive, always understanding. If she was implying that Marinette would never get up the nerve to tell him how she felt.. Didn't they know each other better than that? She stared at her, brow furrowed expectantly. Tikki felt their conversation heading south and tried to wave it off with a tiny paw.

"What I'm trying to say is just that.. well, you aren't the smoothest talker."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You've been doing better, though." She dropped down to land beside Marinette's head and pat her cheek apologetically. "Maybe it'll happen, but Chat Noir is different."  
"I don't know what you mean." Frowning, she turned her head away. "Chat is just Chat."

"He's your partner."

"Yes."

"I know what's going on when you're Ladybug. I know how much you trust him."

"Tikki, I don't.. "

"Why won't you trust him with this?" Her shoulders hunched and she drew her knees up, curling herself up in defense. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with it, it's that she knew. She saw the way he snuck glances at her and there was such an admiration in his gaze that she knew how much he admired Ladybug.

Ladybug. Not Marinette.

If he met her without the mask, saw what a bumbling, embarrassing mess she was it would change. She'd disappoint him and she knew it. Tikki would disagree, her endless positivity could be annoyingly blind sometimes. It felt selfish to keep it from him, but really it was for the best. She blew out a heavy sigh. It had been a long night.  
"Tikki, I have my reasons, but I don't feel like talking about it right now." The little kwami huffed and didn't answer her. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not. I just wish you'd tell me what these reasons are." Marinette shook her head. "We don't keep things from each other, Marinette."

"Not right now."

"Mari-"

"No, Tikki!" It was too much. She was tired and irritated and Tikki's pushing was starting to make her feel guilty. She was done. Sitting up, she scowled softly and brushed Tikki away. "I'm done talking about this! I'm sorry, I'll see you in the morning." Tikki protested and shot into the air, but Marinette ignored her, instead pushing her hair aside and pulling off her Miraculous. The kwami disappeared with a sputter, pulling a heavy silence over the room.

Marinette sat for a long moment and stared at the earrings sitting on her palm. They were warm, although whether it was due to her body heat or Tikki's energy she didn't know. Had it been necessary? No. She shouldn't have taken them off, but she wanted to be alone, really alone, for just a little while. Tikki would forgive her in the morning, surely.  
Carefully, Marinette set the miraculous on her bedside table, making sure they were in no danger of rolling off. She'd put them on first thing in the morning, after they'd both had a little space. It was fine. She slipped under her covers and hugged her pillow, staring at them as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Her last thoughts before slipping into sleep were of soft, yellow hair and warm smiles. Chat wouldn't have taken his ring off. It was another thing to add to the list.


	2. Watch where you're going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's rushed morning takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! They're very encouraging!
> 
> Chapter edited Feburary 4, 2018

Weren't teenagers supposed to have endless energy? Something like that, right? Marinette had always heard so but she certainly didn't feel it. By the time she woke the next morning the sun was blazing through her windows and her limbs felt heavy and lifeless. No, she thought, no boundless energy.

She curled up against the light. It wasn't enough to beckon her away from her warm blankets, but the warm smell of bread permeating the room was very nearly enough. She pulled her blanket up, leaving just enough of her nose poking out so that she could breathe the scent in. It was light and airy and she could only imagine the soft fluff of the pastries her parents were putting out for the morning rush.

On a weekend? Usually they opened a little later on weekends. What would they be starting so early for? Her eyes snapped open and she flung herself out of bed. Cupcakes! They were working on a special order and it was huge! So huge they'd enlisted her help in preparing it. At least, they were supposed to have. Why hadn't they woken her?

She threw her covers aside and practically fell down the ladder from the bed, thankful that she had been too tired to change the night before. They were going to be disappointed either way, but she didn't feel like she had the time to waste on getting ready. It could wait. She tripped into her shoes before tearing toward the stairs and taking them two at a time.

How long had they been working? What time was it even? She had no idea, but she wasn't normally one to oversleep so it couldn't be that late, could it?? She'd have to work extra hard to make it up to them. Hopefully they would understand. She allowed herself to get lost in her worry as she neared the bottom of the stairs. Paying more attention to her feet than anything, she hurried down and darted through the kitchen, trying to take stock of the situation. Sabine was at a counter, adding little molded fondant pieces to a tray of cakes. Marinette scanned her briefly. "Sorry I overslept! School was rough, I guess I was tired. What else is there to do? Is papa getting more cakes?" It didn't seem that her mother needed her, so she spun on her heel, determined to head into the back to find her father.

She failed to notice the loaded cart in the doorway. Or the already finished, beautifully decorated cupcakes sitting in stacked trays on the cart. As her knee banged into it and her feet tangled, however, she finally saw it as she fell face first into the cart and sent the entire thing crashing onto its side.

Distantly she heard Sabine gasp behind her. Planting her hands against the floor, she pushed herself up slightly and watched in shock as a glob of frosting dripped off her shirt and onto the back of her hand. "Oh."

"M-Marinette!"

"OH." Four dozen. Forty-eight beautiful servings of hard work were being squished beneath her belly and 'oh' was all that came to her. She was truly an eloquent girl. Her face burned as she pushed herself up the rest of the way. It was on her hands, her clothes, she even felt the sticky topping on her face. Slowly she turned to look at her mother, wincing at the sight of her standing with her hands over her mouth. "M-Maman, I.. "

"What's all the commotion in here? Sounds like a.. " She froze, hearing her father trail off behind her. Sabine looked past her and Marinette heard him draw in a slow breath.

"What did you do?"

"Papa, I.. I didn't see it.. " She turned to him slowly. Her father was a good man, patient and understanding, but the shock on his face was quickly melting away into a flush of anger. Marinette scrambled back onto her behind, smearing the frosting even more. She'd never seen an expression like that on his face before.

"These are to be delivered in an hour. An hour! You've ruined all of them!" His panic caused his voice to rise and she flinched away from him. There was no escaping the sticky mess, no matter where she looked. She felt her stomach churn with guilt, the burn of tears welling in her eyes.

"Marinette, why can't you pay more attention!"

"I didn't.. "

"This was important!"

"Maman, I.. it was.. "

"Do you realize how important this was?" She looked back and forth between them, their accusing words barraging her from all sides. She wobbled to her feet and backed away, shaking her head. Of course she knew! A lot was riding on this. She stopped when her back bumped into the counter, there was nowhere else to go. Her parents were both staring at her, her mother's face stricken and her father was still seething.

"I'm sorry."

"Go." Her father huffed, trying to control himself. "Upstairs. Now. And stay there." The tears came, finally and at full force as she pushed past him. She ran for the bathroom once she was upstairs.

How had this happened? She had always been accident prone, but never had she caused such a mess! She felt horrible, guilt rising in her stomach like she had swallowed a nasty, writhing worm of it. Flicking on the light, she locked the door behind her. She didn't want to see them again, if they even came after her. They were probably too busy scrambling to repair the damage she'd done.

Shaking her head, Marinette leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair stuck out in tangled tufts and deep blue icing smeared across her face, obscuring her right eye and streaking down the cheek. The beautiful, starry swirl that had been the cupcake flashed in her mind's eye and she swiped at her face, trying to rub it away. All she accomplished was smearing the icing down her cheek and across her palm. Her eyes began to burn, tears welling down her face. She was a mess. Such a mess. How could anybody think that she was dependable? Capable at all? She only screwed everything up in the end.

A hiccup shook her and she closed her eyes, forcing her tears down. She was lost in her misery, and the soft flutter of wings went completely unnoticed. An odd tingle erupted beneath the icing on her face. She licked her lips, catching a bit of icing she'd nudged there earlier. It was perfectly sweet, a puff of flavor that just made her feel worse than she already did. A sniff escaped her as her mouth tingled. The feeling spread into her throat and her breath caught. What was that feeling? A twinge of panic ran through her as she lifted her head and suddenly her thoughts shifted.

"Miss Confection.. "

Her mind went almost blank. The good things left, even though they had just been on the edge of her mind. Everything, even the unconscious recognition of the icing on her tongue faded as an ugly, burning feeling curled through her stomach and rose in her throat. It was loathing, hatred toward the whining, mess of a girl in the mirror, and anyone who dared to treat her as such. Marinette had been raised on batter and pastries. She could make anything out of icing and do it ten times better than anyone else. They needed to be reminded. Her eyes narrowed at the silken voice in her mind. She would remind them.

"Yes, Papillion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tom and Sabine seemed a little harsh, but they were under a lot of pressure. Also, I wanted this to focus on Marinette, so I kind of glossed over When Papillion spoke to her at the end. We got her akuma name and I'm sure no one is wondering what he asked her to do.
> 
> In my opinion: kwami/miraculous protect their users from being akumatized. Tikki and Marinette aren't currently connected so that left her vulnerable.
> 
> Also, I believe part of Papillion's (Papillon?) power is that he can bring out the anger/pain/fear of his targets until they forget everything else but those emotions and that's how he draws them in and turns them into akuma.


	3. Plagg is not the Greatest at Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits the scene of the Akuma attack and makes The Discovery

Adrien was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but there it was, plastered all over the Ladyblog. The bakery, Marinette's home, a blurred and panicked video of Tom and Sabine stuck as still as statues. Alya was losing her cool. It was no wonder. He wasn't anywhere near as close to Marinette as she was and the images sent a cold, heavy weight dropping into his stomach. He watched as Alya reached out to them, her fingers brushing little grains from them easily.

"Sugar?" The video ended suddenly with the observation. It was obvious Alya was not handling this with the fortitude she usually possessed in the face of an akuma appearance.< p/>

His eyes narrowed at the screen as it updated with a new live video. Police were swarming the place, Sabrina's father prominent in the video as the bakery was cordoned off. Alya narrated what he was seeing, her voice trembling and thick with tears.

"The incident seems to have occurred over the course of the morning. N-No witnesses that we know of at this time, although the patisserie owners' daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng may have been present at the time. No one has seen her this morning.. " If possible, his heart sank even further and he pushed himself to his feet. He needed to be there. Immediately.

"Plagg!" If Marinette was there and she was missing now.. What if it had taken her? He whirled, heading for the window.

"Uuuugh! Why so early?" The little kwami poked his head out of the sheets on Adrien's bed. "Gimme another hour.. "

"PLAGG. NOW!" Plagg startled slightly at the sharp tone, but it got him moving. Adrien paused just long enough to feel Chat Noir's transformation wash over him before vaulting through the window.

xxx

It took minutes for Chat to reach the shop. He didn't bother with the police, waving them off when they tried to stop him from walking into the shop. Inside, it was a mess. Trays were upturned, vibrant blue frosting smeared across the floor. It looked like a tornado had torn through the shop. Roger and another cop milled about, looking over the chaos in the hopes of finding some evidence to go on. Chat ignored them for the time being, instead honing in on the two figures at the counter. Marinette's parents.

He circled them carefully, taking in their appearance from all angles. Their skin had dulled to a grayish white and the color of their hair and clothing was muted and pale. They looked startled, as if what had frozen them in place had done so quickly.

"Chat Noir, I'm afraid we need to ask you to leave the premises. You can have a look yourself once we've gone over the area." Roger cleared his throat, annoyed that Chat didn't acknowledge his request. "Chat Noir?"

"What are they?"

"Huh?"

Chat glanced at the cop, an eyebrow raised. "What did it turn them into? DId you check?" It was important to him to know. The effects of an akuma's attack were usually a good give away of what type they were. Roger shook his head, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Chat sighed and stepped closer. "Fine, I'll do it." He went to Tom, feeling that he'd be more comfortable with being poked at were he able to consent, and prodded the man's arm gently with a claw. The surface of his skin looked grainy and crumbling. Frowning, Chat swiped the pad of his finger across his arm, pulling back in alarm when Tom crumbled beneath his touch. The damage didn't go far, stalling after a few inches, but Chat still stepped away as a feeling of disgust welled in him. It looked like sugar. Alya's exclamation suddenly made sense.

"Don't touch them!" He backed away, afraid of damaging them further. They were so fragile. "Ladybug will fix them once this is all sorted out. In the meantime, nobody goes within five feet of them." He hoped that would be enough to avoid further damage.

"Sir, Ladybug hasn't arrived yet." Chat paused. He looked between the two cops questioningly. It had been hours since the attack. She was always on the scene as soon as she possibly could be. How was she not there?

"She will be." He shook off the nagging worry in the back of his mind and turned away from the sugar sculptures, heading for the stairs. Ladybug must be held up for some reason. She'd be there. However, Marinette hadn't been seen all day. With any luck she'd done the smart thing and found a place to hide when trouble broke out. Good luck wasn't his department, but he refused to think about that. "I'm going to give the rest of the house a look over. Come get me as soon as she arrives."

He climbed the stairs slowly, his body tense as he passed through the second floor. It was silent, but that wasn't always a good sign. He took a moment to reassure himself that nothing was out of place before continuing up the last of the stairs to Marinette's bedroom. Glancing around, the room was a little more chaotic than it usually appeared. It was also empty.

"Marinette?" He moved slowly through the loft, eyes scanning every possible place she could hide. He wanted her to be there, to have tucked herself out of sight when things went bad. The bad feeling in the back of his mind wasn't one he wanted to acknowledge but with each pass of the room he made it pulled at him more persistently.

The akuma had formed here.

Who is it?

It couldn't be anyone else. He sank into the chair at her desk, hands coming up to rub at his mask. Not Marinette. She was genuinely the kindest person he knew, what could have made her feel so terrible that she'd become vulnerable to Papillion? She wasn't an angry person, she must've been terribly hurt..

_Chat Noir?_ He sighed, feeling Plagg hesitantly address him. _You should look around the bed again._

"She's not here."

_I know, but I can feel.. something._

"Something?"

_Energy. Familiar energy._ He tensed at that. He always felt when Ladybug was approaching because Plagg picked up on it. The kwami were a pair and knew each others' presence, and to an extent could sense others that even Chat wasn't aware of. Why would he be sensing anything here, though? Cautiously, Chat moved to climb up towards Marinette's bed. It looked just like it always did: neatly made with a cozy mound of pillows that she probably curled up with when she slept. She probably took her pigtails down, setting her hair free to work itself into a disheveled mess as she slept. He smiled faintly at the thought as he scanned from top to bottom.

"There's nothing here, Plagg." He let out a tense breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slumped down to sit on the covers, resisting to urge to fall back into them. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it had been something. He could feel Plagg fidgeting in his mind, frustration evident when he spoke again.

_No, there's something! I just can't.. it's quiet._ He fell silent and Chat waited, giving him a chance to focus. _I can't tell exactly where but it's near the head of the bed._ Chat glanced toward the pillows, leaning over to shift them aside. He knew he was snooping at this point, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Okay, I'm still not-"

_I've got it! I've got it! Your left, on the table!!_

"I swear, if you're wasting my time because Marinette keeps a cheese croissant for sna.. ah?" He glanced over and froze. Sitting innocently on the bedside table was a pair of plain, black earrings. He knew the shape of them by heart.

"W-What am I looking at." It couldn't be.

_She's calling to us. Er, well, trying to._

"What do you mean? She??" It COULDN'T be.

_Take them with you, Chat Noir. Let's go home._ He scooped them up and stared at them nestled into the palm of his glove. His heart was racing. This close, actually touching them, even he could feel the faint, frantic tingle of energy emitting from the jewelry. The awful weight of dread in his stomach grew. He closed his hand around them gently, almost reverently, and slipped them into his pocket.

"Yeah. It's time to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's evident in the series that kwami can sense each other. I don't know whether that extends to when they're not manifesting or not, but for the sake of this fic, it does.
> 
> Edited Feburary 4, 2018


	4. Chat Tends to Get Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is trying to wrap his head around his discovery, but he is rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any notes for this chapter, THANK YOU to everyone commenting and subscribing, etc. Thank you so much!!
> 
> Edited Feburary 4, 2018

The trip home felt much longer. Chat told himself it was because he had a lot on his mind, but it was more because there were so many things buzzing through his head that he wasn't paying as much attention as he should have. He thought he could feel Marinette's earrings pressing into his side from within his pocket, could feel them tingling helplessly at him, still trying to get his attention. He still couldn't believe it. Marinette!

He dropped down to land on a balcony railing, his inattention causing his footing to be off. There wasn't time to catch himself, he noticed too late, and instead found himself toppling sideways off the rail and onto the floor. His suit cushioned most of the blow, but a sting still worked itself into his arm where he'd landed.

_Watch it!_ He sat up and folded his legs, grinning at Plagg's admonishment. Maybe he should be more careful, but who could blame him for being distracted? He pressed his hand over the tiny bulge in his pocket.

"Marinette.. "

_Yeah yeah._

"I just.. all this time? Marinette!" She'd been close. SO close! He'd had no idea, but it made sense. The determined way she'd make up her mind, the way she defended people.. How had he not seen it? "I can't believe this Plagg! She was always right there in front of me.. "

_It's no coincidence. You two are a matching set, you know._

"You mean because we're partners?"

_Something like that._

He smiled to himself. Of course. Call him sappy, but it felt like he was meant to know her. Like he'd only been waiting for the right time to recognize the kind girl and the intimidating hero he knew were one and the same. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the railing. Did she know about him? All the times he'd felt awkward and out of place around his classmates.. did she know her Chat was the one making a fool of himself? The thought brought a slew of new possibilities to his mind.

_Chat._

They could be friends now. Not just classmates, friends. There was no reason not to.

_Chat!_

She seemed to be okay with Adrien, would she be more open to Chat Noir this way? He hoped so. He'd be happy whichever part of him she wanted.

_Chat, MOVE!_ His eyes snapped open, startled at being caught daydreaming. On instinct, he threw himself to the side just as a glittering something struck the railing where his chest had been. The metal faded to a whitish grey and crumbled away. He went into a roll, using the movement to regain his feet and scan the rooftops around him.

"Hold still, Kitty~" A voice giggled behind him, its familiarity turning his blood to ice. His head snapped toward it, face falling in disbelief. Perched on the point of the roof over the balcony, Marinette looked like a smear of paint against the blue sky. He hair had swept into a spiraling bun. She wore a short dress, streaks of deep blue, sky, and gold sweeping through it in a swirl down her body. The sky blue masked her face, dripping down her cheekbones in the vague hallmark of Papilion. She put him in mind of water and light and stars. He was awestruck. He'd seen a lot of akuma, but never one so beautiful.

Of course, he might be biased.

As he stared she raised her hand and leveled her palm at him. "Good boy." Her lip curled and he threw himself forward, barely missing another glittering blast. The balcony floor went soft beneath him and he felt it give, his stomach lurching slightly as he tumbled through it.

_Don't lose your head! She'll still be pretty after you've saved her!_

"I know I know!" He grabbed at his baton, slamming it downward to extend and propel him up through the falling balcony. Several chunks of it struck his head and shoulders, disintegrating on impact and leaving particles of sugar all over him. Waving a clawed hand, he tried to brush it out of his face. "Where'd she go?"

"You're not going to hold still for me? That's fine. You'll make a much more interesting sculpture with some movement in your form." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her leaping gracefully to the neighboring rooftop, her gaze locked on him as if she were assessing a model. "Strike a pose, Chat Noir!"

Another sugar bolt flashed at him and he spun his baton, knocking it away. "Not today. Marinette, stop!"

"Who?" She tilted her head. "My name is Miss Confection, and I've got a lot of decorating to do. Stop blocking me, sour puss."

"Deco- Hey!" He vaulted across the alley to an eave, hanging onto it and bracing himself with his feet. "Who're you calling a sour puss? I'm delightful!"

"Frightful is more like it." She scowled and raised both hands, sending a volley of shots at him. Pushing off the building, Chat grabbed the edge of the roof and scrambled up, moving quickly to dodge the shots as they collided with brick and shingles, leaving a trail of sugar in his wake. Turning, he stayed on his toes and zig zagged across the rooftop, trying to get a good look at her. She had no weapon, no trinkets or barrettes. He frowned in confusion. Where was her akuma?

"This is getting me nowhere." There was nothing that he could do. Not at the moment, anyway. Glancing back behind him at the sugar trail, an idea began to form in his mind. He skidded to a stop, casting a taunting grin up at her. "I expected more from you, Miss. You haven't even come close to me!"

A scowl twisted her features. "You shut your mouth, cat!" Another volley came at him and he backtracked, veering nimbly around the sugar spots from before. As he reached the middle of the roof he extended his baton again, twisting around and swinging it down over his head. The metal struck the rooftop, the force of the blow sending the sugar scattering into the air as a thick cloud, obscuring them from each others view. Seizing his chance, Chat dropped down into the alley and ran, flying around corners and ducking down side streets. He could hear her trying to tail him, but the head start he'd gotten was what he needed to escape. Gradually she fell behind and he allowed himself to slow, panting, as he reached the wall surrounding his home.

With a cautious glance Chat turned and quickly scaled the wall. He continued all the way over and vaulted to his open window, head turning rapidly to scan all directions. He hated to run, but until he knew how to help her it was no good wearing himself or Plagg out.

The coast seemed clear. He relaxed slowly, not quite ready to let his guard down as he turned to the window and peered out. People passed unknowingly beneath him, going about their lives as they normally did. Everything seemed calm. There was no sign of Marinette. He slumped down into a crouch, his face in his hands. Marinette.. His heart ached at the thought of her trapped in Papillion's dream of power and lies. Was she scared? He had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to figure out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that did end suddenly, but the next chapter will pick up there as well.


	5. No Dead Ends, Only Resting Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes things in stride as he tries to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update this time, guys.
> 
> Not a super eventful chapter, but they can't all be action-packed.

He felt Chat Noir fading away from him as he released his transformation, tingles running over his skin as the power left him. Plagg settled on his shoulder, his small weight barely discernable even as he shifted close to Adrien's neck and patted it comfortingly.

"What a mess, Plagg.. "

"It'll turn out okay. You a pro at this, right?" He was trying to be reassuring, and Adrien appreciated it, even if he didn't wholly agree. "Just handle it the way you always do."

Plagg was right, of course. Find the akuma. Neutralize it. Fix everyone. 

Neutralize the akuma? He gasped softly, his body jerking in shock so strongly that Plagg had to latch onto a lock of his hair to keep from falling. "Plagg! Plagg, Marinette is Miss Confection! Marinette! Ladybug! Oh my _god_ how am I supposed to stop her if I can't neutralize her! I can't seal the akuma!"

"Adrien!"

"What are we.. How am I supposed to save her!" He twisted away from him, pacing the length of his room and running his hands through his hair in agitation. Plagg hopped off his shoulder and floated after him silently, unsure what to say. The situation was unprecedented. "I mean, I can handle an akuma, sure. I guess I could subdue her if she shows up again but i cant _fix_ her!"

"It doesn't make sense."

Adrien whirled on the cat, throwing his hands into the air. "What about this doesn't make sense? Plagg! You saw her!" 

"That's not what I mean!" He glared back at him as he floated back to the window and looked out.* "I mean she shouldn't have been vulnerable to the akuma in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Her kwami should have protected her." His ears folded back, showing how bothered he was. "Haven't you ever wondered why you haven't been caught by Papillion, even though all of your friends have? I shield you from him. Especially when you're.. not feeling well." He turned to look at Adrien meaningfully and the boy glanced away.

"I thought he just hadn't picked up on me yet."

"That's possible too, but even if he did he wouldn't be able to get to you."

"So he shouldn't have been able to possess her.. but her kwami-"

"Wasn't around." They stared at each other. Plagg was upset, Adrien confused. Neither of them understood why Marinette would have been left alone like that. It was a lot to take in. Adrien sighed, stumbling back to sink into the chair at his desk. "Why would it leave her? I don't understand." He laughed, and the sound of it was bitter. "I still can't believe it was Marinette all this time. Why'd I have to find out now?"

"Not the romantic reveal you were hoping for?"

"Or the happy one." Things were such a mess. He knew Ladybug hadn't wanted to share her identity but he'd hoped one day she would trust him enough to do so. He would share himself in return and they could be together more. This wasn't what he wanted. He knew he was being selfish. It didn't matter at this point. Plagg floated over and dropped onto his desk.

"As much as I'd rather just go back to bed, we need to figure out what to do."

"You're right. With Ladybug gone we're the only ones who are going to handle this." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the miraculous, looking at them with a slightly awed look on his face. It was such a key part of his ladybug and here it was in his hands. Gently, he sat them on the desk and stared. "We have her miraculous. No kwami, though."

"No."

"What do we do?"

"Honestly? This has never happened before. I don't know." They look at each other, at a loss. 

For a moment Adrien felt a fleeting twinge of resentment toward the kwami. Plagg was supposed to guide him in these things, wasn't he? No. He frowned guiltily. That wasn't fair to Plagg. He didn't know everything and Adrien knew he couldn't pin his anger on him. Hoping that his thoughts didn't show on his face, Adrien scooted closer to his computer and pulled up the Ladyblog. He needed to feel productive. "For the moment we should be keeping an eye on Mar.. Miss Confection." He grimaced. "At least run damage control until we figure something out." Plagg hummed in agreement and took off for Adrien's bag, searching for the snacks he knew were tucked in there.

"At least you can count on Alya being nosy enough to follow her around."

"That's not nice, Plagg."

"It's true, though." Adrien didn't want to agree. He supposed Alya _was_ nosy, but he preferred to think of her as enthusiastic. He frowned as he played back the videos from that morning. It was just as unsettling, even after having seen it himself. 

"We need to find where her akuma is hidden. Even if we can't neutralize it maybe we can separate it from her. I mean, that's something, right?"

"It won't do much." Plagged pointed out around the mouthful of cheese he'd found.

" I know.. " He groaned and minimized the page before running his hands through his hair. He felt helpless. Useless. It was a feeling he'd been accustomed to once, but things were different now and he didn't like it. A frustrated growl erupted from him and he shoved himself away from his desk. "What do I DO!?"

Plagg watched him blankly, for once without a smart remark to shoot at him. Adrien was usually very collected and the fact that he wasn't unsettled the kwami, even if it was understandable considering the situation. He stared at the computer for a few seconds and an idea popped into his head.* "Go see Alya!"

"Alya? Why would-"

"Look. You're both emotionally invested in this, but you also have two different ways of looking at it. Maybe she'll have an idea?"

"I can picture that going well." He planted his hands on his hips in a Chat-like pose. "Hello, Alya. I know Marinette's missing, Ladybug is too. What a coincidence! Help me find her!"

"Okay now you're just being a brat."

"Says the one who never wants to do anything."

"I mean you can ask her to help keep an eye out for Miss Confection, to help us find her. And she knows how akuma work so she can watch for that too."

"Oh." It was such an obvious suggestion that Adrien felt a little stupid for having overlooked it. "Well I guess when you say it like that.. "

"What was I?" He floated over to drop into Adrien's hair, snuggling down into it and patting his forehead.

"You were right." He sighed and goes back to the desk, scooping the miraculous up carefully. "We should go talk to her. You feel up to going out again so soon?"

"I'll manage." Adrien nodded and patted Plagg's head.

"Claws out." The kwami vanished into his ring and power surged through Adrien's body, bringing with it the heightened senses that had always served him well. He'd be able to find Alya easily, but talking to her was another matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat seeks out some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I know it's been a long time since I updated. That being the case this chapter is a little bit longer in apology.
> 
> I've had a lot of stuff going on over the last month or so that just kept me away from writing. Hopefully with this update I'll get back to having a new chapter every week or so.

Chat had an easier time finding Alya than he'd expected. Normally he could have called her instead of chasing her down as she scoured Paris for news for her blog, but Chat Noir should not have her number, and he was reduced to checking places he knew she frequented. 

School was a no. The entire building was empty for the weekend. Nino's house was out as well. He'd peeked through the windows discreetly and almost gotten caught looking shiftier than he'd like. 

He didn't know where she lived, so he decided to stop by the other most likely place: Marinette's. 

He didn't want to go there. It was unsettling to see the place dark and closed off. Not to mention that Miss Confection might have been hanging around there in the hopes that he'd come back. He decided to just do a quick pass, but of course as soon as he arrived he caught sight of the girl standing out front, staring unhappily up at the building. 

She didn't move, even as he landed lightly behind her and sauntered up to her side. It was better to keep up his usual flippant attitude and avoid worrying her more. If she knew Ladybug was an akuma.. 

_There's no way to hide that. You're asking her for help, remember?_ Chat let a scowl slip through his easy smirk. Plagg was right. Alya was sharp. Even if he did try to hide it there was no way she wouldn't figure it out. He still felt he should try, though. At least for her sake. When she didn't acknowledge him he cleared his throat softly. Her eyes flickered in his direction, red and puffy.

"I've been looking for you. I was wondering if I cou-"

"It's her, isn't it?" He blinked, surprised when she cut him off,

"What?"

"This sugar akuma. It's Marinette." She finally turned to look him in the eye. Her face was blank, as if she were trying to block it out. "Isn't it? I know you know."

"Er.. " He fidgeted, looking toward the building. "How did you know?"

"She's my best friend. I love her, you seriously think I wouldn't know her when I see her? Besides, she's been missing since the attack here. If she were in trouble she'd come to me.. "

"I didn't mean any offense, Alya. This is just.. A lot to process. I'm surprised, although I guess I shouldn't be." He smiled but there was little feeling in it. "What happened, do you know?"

She shook her head slowly, expression darkening. "She was fine last time we talked. If someone hurt her.. "

"Let's not jump to conclusions. There are a lot of things that can make an akuma." He crossed his arms, unconsciously barring himself from her expression. "She didn't have to be hurt. She could've been frustrated. Or embarrassed or lonely." Her scowl lessened only slightly. Marinette was fortunate to have such a terrifying friend. Holding up a hand placatingly, Chat smiled gently. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to hang out, if you can't tell." She flapped a hand at the dark building. "I have to.. Wait." She faltered, unsure.

"I need your help, Alya. For Marinette." She glanced at him again and he stared at her seriously.

"My help?" When he nodded she scoffed. "No offense, but there's not a lot I could do for you."

"You aren't miraculous, no, but you're observant and have a sharp eye for details." He winced as she raised an eyebrow at him and tried to shrug it off. "I stumbled across your blog once. You're quite the reporter."

"Okay.. " She looked hard at him, and after a moment her face softened slightly. "You think I could help?"

"Definitely." Chat could see her thoughts playing clearly across her expression. Worry, fear, hope.. He hoped that last one was well founded on him. "I need a second view of things, you know?"

"Isn't Ladybug helping you?" There was a cautiousness in the question, as if she didn't want to consider that her hero wasn't trying to save her friend. For a second Chat wasn't sure what to say. He gestured with his hands and tried to think quickly. 

"She's.. Unable to. Unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened and he waved his hands. "Uh! W-What I mean is uh.. She's.. She's on patrol in another city. Just as a safety measure. She should be back in a few days but obviously I don't want to wait for her to take care of Marinette." Damn his honest nature! He could feel heat creeping into his face as she took in his words and prayed that it didn't show around his mask. 

She nodded, her face determined. "Of course! She would want to protect everyone, I'm sure." A grim smile spread across her face and Chat found himself glad that she had never looked at him like that. "I only got a few seconds of footage when Miss Confection was at the patisserie but I got good shots of Mari's parents. That's good evidence.. "

"Perfect." A decent shot of her was all he really needed. "I need to see the footage. Do you have it with you?"

Alya shook her head. "It's on my laptop at home, since I uploaded it. Can we go there?"

He nodded and looked around. He'd never visited Alya, he had no need to pretend he didn't know how to get there. "Where do you live?"

"This way. Near the school." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. Walking was no good. He shook her off and crouched down, sticking his thumb over his shoulder.

"No offense, but I'm a lot faster than you." She gave a little squeal and bounced excitedly as she climbed onto his back. One arm locked around his neck like a vise, choking him slightly, while she used the other to whip her phone out. "What're you.. ?"

"Paris through the eyes of Chat Noir! It'll be a good piece once this is all over. Don't you think?" She gave him a look that said yes, he must absolutely agree and Chat rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, just don't get fresh with me on camera."

\---

_Look at them. Not only is he not concerned with what you could be doing, he's letting himself be distracted with that girl. That isn't how someone acts when they know there's a threat loose on the streets._

Sneering, Miss Confection scoffed at the voice in her mind. It was smooth and warm as a pastry being pulled from the oven. She was sick of pastries, but that didn't change the fact that he was right. "He's a stray. Like he would even know what I'm capable of. I only got to tease him before.. "

_Then don't you think it's time to show him what you're really made of?_ She frowns. 

"No, not yet. When I take him down I want him to break."

_Miss Confection-_

"Don't worry. I'm just going to have a little fun~"

\---

Alya's family's apartment wasn't as pretty as Marinette's, but it was in a nice neighbor hood and had plenty of windows. He waited outside the one to her room, one foot keeping him perched on the end of his baton as a hand gripped the brick of the building for balance. He didn't have to wait long as soon Alya appeared on the other side of the window, sliding it open so he could slip in.

Not that Chat had been in a lot of girls' rooms, but he didn't expect to feel so awkward. Maybe it was that it was so different from Marinette's. Instead of soft and pink and welcoming it was blurred photos of himself and Ladybug tacked onto the candid shots of Alya's friends all over her walls. The place had a comfortable amount of clutter that he wasn't used to and he felt like every movement could dislodge something and ruin her organized chaos. 

Alya was thrilled. Also, a bit wind swept. The journey to her home had only taken a few minutes but had left her hair in wild tangles, which she ignored completely. The model in Adrien itched to go at her with a brush, make her look a little less crazy but he kept the urge in check by watching her rummage around for her laptop. Even though Ladybug was her real hero, Chat Noir was a good second and that he would be in her home, in _her_ room sent a little flutter of nerves stirring beneath her collected exterior. 

Sitting him on the bed forcefully, she snatched a laptop from her desk and flipped it open. It was already on and within a few seconds she was scanning through file names. He leaned over to watch curiously, unsurprised by the amount of data. 

"You take a lot of videos." He tried to sound casual. "Most are of me, aren't they?"

She snorted as she opened one. Neither of them sounded like their hearts were in the chatter. There was too much weighing on them. "Sure. I need the footage for my four side side-blogs dedicated to you."

"Only four?"

"Only four." She skipped around the video, finally finding what they were looking for: a blurred second of Miss Confection leaping from Marinette's terrace.   
"Okay, this is it. She's mostly here in the beginning." She paused it, suddenly turning serious as she angled the screen to show him. "I actually saw her before I got inside. I didn't think it was a good idea to post this part, though. Since I wasn't sure who it was."

She was just as unsettlingly familiar as she'd been in person. The image dropped a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, sending a wave of nausea rising in his throat. it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen. He stared blankly at the screen as Alya went through it frame by frame, trying to find the clearest one. Finally she landed on one that afforded them a good look at her. Chat shook his head to focus.

_That's not really her. It's not._ His eyes scoured over her form, looking for anything that could be useful. Accessories, trinkets, even a weapon. There was nothing. From the corner of his eye he saw Alya studying him. "Alya, you've seen a lot of akuma battles, right? Do you know how they work?"

"Basically. You guys disable them, Ladybug uses her charm to fix everything."

"Do you know how we disable them, though?" He looked at her questioningly, relieved when she nodded slowly.

"The little butterfly, right?"

"Right." He nodded and tapped the image on the screen. "I need to know where she's hiding hers."

"Hiding it?"

"Usually it's an item or something important to them. A lot of the time it also coincides with what sort of akuma they are. Miss Confection, she.. doesn't seem to have anything." They both stared at the screen.

"Her dress?"

Chat shook his head. "What would that have to do with sugar? I'm thinking it's something to do with the bakery. Or her parents maybe?"

To his annoyance, Alya snorted. "Marinette and her parents have the best relationship ever. There's no way. Anyway what about her says 'my parents turned me into this?'" He growled under his breath, frustrated. She was right, of course. He knew that but he was grasping at straws now. 

"Then I don't see anything."

"Maybe there's nothing to see?"

"Alya, there has to be something! That's how this works!" He pushed off the bed and paced across the room. His hands came up to mess with the ears on top of his head, frustration making him fidget. "There's always ALWAYS something! If there isn't.. If I can't find the akuma.. " He paused, his back to her. Dropping his arms slowly it finally started to sink in. "I can't help her."

"What? Of cou-"

"I can't." It came out harsher than he meant it to, and the silence that followed felt like it was creeping over him and smothering him. He gasped softly. "I can't.. "

"Then wait. Try to keep her from causing too much trouble until Ladybug comes back. She'll know what to do." Chat winced. There would be no waiting for Ladybug. This was one akuma she couldn't purify, and Alya's faith in her was a heavy weight for him to uphold. Crossing his arms, he turned to flash her what he hoped was a reassuring grin. Even though the gesture felt empty and thin on his face, she bought it.

"Right. I guess that's all we can do for now. Good thing distractions are my specialty." The thoughtful expression on Alya's face softened into a relieved smile.

"That's the Chat Noir everyone loves. I'm sure she'll come soon. Just, do your best, okay? Keep her safe?"

"Of course. Nothing will happen to Marinette." There was nothing more he could find here at the moment. Offering Alya a wave, he moved to the window and let himself out, using his baton to vault across the alley below and up onto the next roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super eventful, but I bet you guys can guess what's coming next.


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Chat left Alya too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual, to make up for the delay.

Too much had happened for Alya to even think about bed. Between worry for Marinette and excitement at possibly helping her, she was pacing her bedroom long after Chat Noir had disappeared through her window. 

Chat Noir. 

If it had been Ladybug she'd have been beside herself. As it was she was still running over the video in her mind. He was right, there really wasn't anywhere that could be hiding an akuma. It didn't make sense. She picked up the still they'd studied, having printed it after he left. 

The dress? Maybe it was something Marinette had been working on and it got ruined somehow. Or the boots? Alya knew from experience that Marinette didn't care for making shoes but to the point of being akumatized? What else was there?

"None of this makes sense!" She gritted her teeth and tossed the picture down. "She doesn't even have a weapon!" She stamped her foot in annoyance, not noticing the small shudder that ran through the floor. "Ladybug needs to come back, she'd know it as soon as she looked for it. I know she would." 

It was strange. An akuma had never existed more than a couple hours, that she knew of. It was also worrying. She wasn't sure if prolonged exposure would have any kind of permanent effect. If Chat Noir didn't know what to do how long would Marinette.. she shook her head hard and flopped into bed. She didn't want to think about that. Not yet. 

A small shudder came again and this time she felt it. Eyes wide, she pushed herself up on her arms and looked around. What was that? A small earth quake? Hesitantly, she climbed up and leaned out the window, looking to see if anything had happened outside or if people were moving about for any reason. Nothing. Something flurried around the side of the building, a powdery cloud, but she thought nothing of it. 

"That's weird.. Maybe I'm just tired.. " she nodded and moved back toward the bed. She didn't feel tired in the least. Her brain must have been trying to tell her something. 

Another shudder, sudden and hard enough to cause her to stumble. The building around her groaned as if under stress and Alya felt a pang of fear run through her. Something wasn't right. She checked her pocket for her phone and snatched up the picture of Miss Confection, folding it into her pocket as she moved toward the door. 

Her room was situated at the corner of the building while her mother's was at the other end of the apartment. Leaning out the door, she glanced around for signs of her parent - or anyone else. Nothing. Everything was quiet. Stealthily she crept into the hall and moved down it, senses on high alert. 

Another tremble hummed through her feet and the floor shifted beneath her, tilting slowly back. It was almost unnoticeable at first, but as the building gave another moan the angle became more pronounced. A deafening tearing sound rent the air and Alya threw herself forward, pitching headlong down the hall and away from the sound. Behind her, her feet barely keeping ahead of it, the floor sagged and split. The apartment was collapsing. 

A swear tore from her and she scrambled for the door. There was no time to look for her mother. Guilt twisted her gut as strongly as fear but there was just no way. Throwing open the front door, she tore into the hall, bumping into other people who were wandering their way outside to investigate the noise. For a second she balked at them, not realizing that they wouldn't be aware of what was happening. 

"Everyone out! The building is coming down, it isn't safe here!" For once she was thankful for her commanding voice as the people looked at her with wide eyes and began pushing toward the door. A few doubled back for pets, and Alya searched faces frantically. Her mother still wasn't there. 

Maybe she'd gone out? No. Not without telling her. 

But if she wasn't inside.. 

The building shook violently, crumbles of plaster raining down on everyone in the stairwell. for once Alya was at a loss as to what to do. Someone grabbed her elbow as she stood vacantly looking back at her apartment, pulling her along to the stairs. She moved automatically, navigating through muscle memory as her mind flew all over the place. 

They were in danger. Her mother was gone. Her home was probably gone, or it would be soon if someone didn't do something. 

Someone.. She felt a touch of hope swell in her chest. Maybe ladybug would come back sooner than expected! At the very least Chat Noir might still be nearby. They would help, they always did! She broke into a run, dragging the person holding her arm along with her as she reached the ground floor and darted for the back entrance to the building. It banged shut behind them and the person left her, but she paid them no mind. Instead, her gazed skittered around the adjacent buildings, hoping to see familiar silhouettes. 

Nothing. 

Her heart fell as behind her the building gave one last terrible groan and began to collapse in on itself. Startled, Alya whirled around and tried to keep her eyes on it as she scrambled away. 

The ground floor was disintegrating into fine, white powder. The white seemed to be at strategic points, weakening the integrity of the building as it crumbled and as some of it bloomed out into the streetlights in a thin cloud Alya had a horrible realization. 

It was sugar. Miss Confection was there. 

She coughed and shielded her face as everything came down, dust and sugar blending and threatening to choke her. Trembling legs brought her toward the corner and the front of the building as she tried to make her way through poor vision. People were shouting, crying.. She had no doubt that people had been caught beneath the rubble. There was no way they could've survived that. 

What was Marinette doing? Akuma were dangerous but since when did they kill people? She coughed, throat stinging from the particles she was inhaling. Figures ran past her and she scanned them as well as they could. 

"Mom!?" None of them paid any attention to her so she continued circling the building. She couldn't look at it. Her stomach was turning at the very idea of what was going on around her. She shouted again as she moved along the front of the building. 

"Finally!" Alya froze, all other thoughts and sensations evaporating. Miss Confection materialized through the dust in front of her, pulling someone along. A wide grin pulled at her face when the other person stumbled, and she jerked them along sharply, their arms linked as if they were good friends on an evening stroll. "Oh, don't be like that, Ms. Cessaire. Alya wants to see you! Don't you?" 

Alya gasped, seeing her mother stumble along beside the thing that had been her friend. She looked dazed, staring in confusion at Alya. Her eyes picked out a nasty purple bruise splayed across her mother's temple. She was hurt. "Let her go!" She demanded, her voice filled with a strength she knew she didn't have just then. She had always been good at sounding tough. Miss Confection threw her head back and laughed in her face, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh, why would I? She's delightful! I'd much rather keep her close." She sneered, squeezing her arm and making her wince. Alya snarled, instantly going on the offense.

"If you-"

"If I what?" Brushing dust from the swirl of color in her dress, Miss Confection feigned indifference. "Hurt her? Have I done something to make you think I won't?" She glanced back at the building with a grin and heat clouded Alya's head. "It would be like killing an ant that wandered into a sugar bowl." 

"LET HER GO!" It was too much. She didn't care if it was Marinette. She didn't care if she wasn't a superhero. Her mother needed her and that was the sole thought in Alya's head as she threw herself at them. Miss confection barely even glanced at her. Sidestepping, she knocked away the fist Alya threw at her and rammed her palm into her throat, curling her fingers around the skin and tightening the grip to stop her. Caught off guard, Alya clawed at her hand and gagged, blood rising into her face. Miss Confection paused, an outline of a butterfly glowing over her face for a few seconds. She flicked her face away from it. "I know! Jeez." Refocusing on Alya, she loosened her fingers just enough to give her some air.

"I noticed you have a bad habit of feeding stray cats at your window. Or at least, you did." She giggled and tilted her head toward the collapsed apartment building. "Answer me and I'll leave you alone." Alya rasped at her, fingernails digging into Miss Confection's arm to no effect. The akuma rolled her eyes. "And your precious mommy. Tell me where Ladybug is."

"L-La.. B.. " she couldn't get anymore out than that. For a moment the akuma seemed confused, but it dawned on her that she was preventing Alya's cooperation herself. She released her, instead grabbing her by the hair.

"The truth."

"Not.. H-here." She didn't know what else to say.

"Why are you lying to me? Pretty stupid of you." The hand in her hair hummed, magic vibrating into the palm and sending a tingle through Alya's scalp. "Where is Ladybug? Where is Chat Noir? I need their miraculous."

"I don't know!"

"Liar." She felt the hand release her suddenly. Alya tripped over her feet as she regained her balance and spun, a small moan escaping her. The glow of Miss Confection's hand was pressed gently against her mother's bowed head. She lifted a hand and the grip on her mother became harsher, pressing into her threateningly. "He visited you, I saw it! Tell me where they are!!"

"I.. I don't.. " Alya was a strong person. She could do anything, except deal with this. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought desperately of an answer that would satisfy, that would save them if only the time being. She truly didn't know where either of the superheroes were, but obviously that wouldn't work. What would be believable? She tried to think of what she knew about them but panic was rising in her throat and she was choking even without the hand around her. Her mind seized upon the first place that she could think of; an iconic place where they could survey the city easily. That made sense, didn't it? "They.. They go to the tower a lot. E-Eiffel tower. To keep watch. It's the most likely place." The akuma stared at her, weighing her answer. Alya didn't have to pretend she wasn't lying, it seemed like a likely place to find them. As likely as anywhere else, at least. A flinch ran through her as her mother was shoved into her arms, sagging against her as if her strength was leaving her. It pulled Alya down. Grunting in disgust, Miss Confection wiped her hands on her dress.

"Ugh! So dirty.. " she wasn't important anymore, so Alya ignored her, instead clutching at her mother and trying to simultaneously check her injuries and hug the remaining life out of her. It had been so close! She couldn't believe they'd been that close to joining Marinette's parents.. Unnoticed, the akuma watched them with a smug grin. She let them have a moment together, to think they were safe and it was all over. Only a moment. 

"Oh by the way, Alya?" The girl ignored her, not seeing the akuma raise her palm toward them. "I don't make deals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter, everyone! The comments are so encouraging!

Adrien's dreams were fitful that night, full of dark figures and blue eyes that pulled him in and out of sleep until the thin light of dawn finally drifted through his windows. Plagg had a better night, having fled the bed after being rolled onto for the fourth time. He pushed at Adrien's cheek, trying to wake him as his alarm went off.

"Come.. on! It's.. morning.. now!"

"Nnnnngh.. Not yet.. " The boy's hand swiped lazily at him, sending the kwami bobbing away to avoid being smacked in the face. With an annoyed growl he launches himself at his partner, pricking Adrien with his small claws. "Ow! Hey!"

"Are you going to school? You like to keep up with appearances, don't you?" He landed on the pillow, curling up smugly as Adrien rolled away and sat up. "And I've been thinking, so we need to talk."

"This early?"

"You helped me stay awake most of the night." Adrien ignored the remark, instead getting up and stumbling to his closet. Plagg was right. Even with the mess Chat Noir was in he still needed to be Adrien Agreste, and that meant cheerfully showing up for classes. At least he was good at putting on masks. He'd had enough experience with photoshoots to keep his expressions pleasant when he needed them to be.

He dresses quickly, dropping his pajamas to pick up later before opening his jacket for Plagg. The cat snuggles into his pocket where he can slip him breakfast easily. Trying to push his hair into place, Adrien made his way slowly to the dining room on the lower level of the house. As usual there was one place setting at the large table, fruit and toast setting out and waiting for him. Nathalie was standing at the window, looking out and fidgeting with the tablet in her hands. She glanced at him when he cleared his throat and her eyes were red.

"Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning." He hesitated, her expression making him uneasy. He felt he knew the woman fairly well but there were still many boundaries between them. He swallowed and glanced away. "Is everything okay?"

"Sit down." His eyes flickered back to her, thrown off by the soft tone. He obeys without arguing, ignoring the food to watch her as she glanced toward the door before taking the seat beside him. "Adrien, I will not force you, but I would be.. I would feel more at ease if you did not go to school today." 

"What?"

"Perhaps for several days, actually. I feel you would be safer at home."

"Nathalie, I need to go to school. I'll fall behind if I don't." He frowned down at his plate. In all honesty a few days off would give him time to focus on the problems at hand, but if he were at school or around town when Miss Confection appeared again it would be good to be close by.

"Have you not seen the news this morning?" He shook his head and she pushed the tablet toward him. "I just don't feel that it's safe at the moment."  
He heart stopped as he read the headline.

**Akuma levels residental buildings. Dozens Presumed Dead.**

_Dead?_ Frantically he scrolls through the article. He knew that place. It was Alya's building. Was she alright? _Were people really dead?_ He'd only been there the night before, maybe if he'd stayed just a little longer.. 

He'd been there. Had she followed him there? He clamped a hand over his mouth, his stomach turning in horror. Was it his fault?

There were more pictures scattered through the article, mostly the remains of the building and its displaced residents sitting on the curb looking lost. There was only one of Marinette, it was dark but she was easily visible, scowling as she focused on something out of frame. The caption read "Miss Confection. Considered dangerous, do not approach."

"Shit."

"Language, Adrien." Nathalie reached over to tug the tablet away. "You can understand my concern, I'm sure. You'll be staying home, then?" He looked at her, his mind still racing and feeling dazed. He had to get away, to find Alya and check on her. She was alright, she had to be. He couldn't handle another friend getting hurt in this mess. When he didn't answer her Nathalie's face softened in concern and she reached out to touch his arm. "Adrien?"

"R-Right. I'm sorry, you're right. It isn't safe." He stood, wobbling a little. "I'm going back to my room. Can you guys leave me alone for a while? I.. I need to process.. " He trailed off as she stood with him, looking worried. To avoid questioning he stepped away. "I've seen that building. I think a friend from school might have lived there. I.. I'm going to call them."

"Ah. I hope they're safe. Please call me if you need anything. I'll be heading out to meet with your father soon but I can.. "

"Thank you, Nathalie." He shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, not wanting to drag things out any longer. He appreciated her concern but there wasn't time for that. Forcing himself to move slowly, he made his way out of the room. As soon as he was out of her earshot he broke into a run, desperation swelling in his chest, choking him. He wanted to cry, puke, something to let the feeling out but there would be no relief until he saw her.

He sensed more than felt Plagg phase through his shirt as he locked his bedroom door. "Claws out!" The transformation washed over him but he took no notice, instead wrenching open the window and vaulting out.

Xxx

People were probably wondering where he was. With so much damage from an akuma attack Chat Noir should have been there in the middle of it, searching the rubble for trapped people, trying to help.. he knew it was his responsibility but it would also be time consuming and he simply could not wait. All he needed to do was track down Alya and confirm that she was alive, that she wasn't one of the piles of sugar the breeze was scattering along the street where she'd lived.  
There weren't a lot of places to look, really. She definitely wasn't at Marinette's and he doubted she'd have gone to school after such a traumatic event. He paced his way along he rooftops as he went over their friends in his mind. She got along with everyone but was only close to a few. Nino was the most likely place. At any rate he didn't think that her boyfriend would stand for her to go anywhere else with the situation as it was. At least he knew where to go this time. 

It was close, and he was there within minutes. With other places to be he had no intention of stopping in to visit. Carefully he landed on the rooftop and extended his baton down to ground level, much as he had the night before. He lowered himself down to where he knew Nino's small window looked out onto the street and peered around the frame. The room was empty. 

Scowling, he pushed the window open and slipped in. Was no one home? Maybe she wasn't there after all. Maybe she wasn't anywhere because she-  
He shook the thought away and scanned the room. The bedroom door was open. He let his ears focus and picked up the soft tone of voices from another room. At least someone was there. He pushed the door open slowly, wincing as it squeaked loud against his ears. The voices paused and he froze, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He didn't know how to explain himself if they saw him. Looking for food? Cat burglar? Yes. they'd buy that if they were stupid, maybe. It felt like hours but eventually the voices started again. Nino's was clear now, but the other was too wet and sniffly for him to recognize.

The hall led to a stairway. He crept close to the banister and peered over it to gauge the layout of the lower floor before venturing down. It was a mistake. The stairs turned around on themselves in a square shape surrounding a living room. Against the wall beneath the stairs was a couch and where Alya was sprawled across Nino's lap, staring upward with red, swollen eyes. She saw Chat the instant he poked his head out. For a split second they only stared at each other, then her face twisted in anger and she flung herself up and toward the stairs.

"YOU!"

"Aw jeez.. "

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" She barreled up toward him, Nino scrambling after her and shouting in confusion. Chat skittered back down the hall and into Nino's room, but she was already hot on his heels. He hesitated at the window, as he could hear her pounding into the doorway. "YOU LEAD HER RIGHT TO US!"

"I'm sorry!" 

"Babe! Stop!" Nino was grabbing at her but Alya didn't even seem to notice him. Nothing within her reach was safe as she started snatching things up from around the room and hurling them at Chat. A book knocked him in the shoulder, followed quickly by several DVD cases flying straight at his face. He knocked them aside at the last second, using his baton to shield himself from his best friend's clutter. 

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Alya, I didn't know! I would never have gone if I'd known!!" She wailed, refusing to listen to him. "Look I know it's bad but it'll be okay! Ladybug wi-"

"NO ONE CAN FIX IT! LADYBUG ISN'T HERE!" 

"Alya, stop! He didn't-"

"SHE JUST CAME APART!" She was running out of ammo as well as energy. All the fight seemed to go out of her and she slumped to her knees. Chat's heart went with her, sinking low inside him as what she'd said sank in. She'd come apart.. "She came apart and Marinette just threw her in my face. Literally. She was all over me." She stops with a weird little choking sound and he realized she was gagging. Her mother had been turned into sugar and Alya had apparently gotten her all over her. How did someone even deal with that? Nino was hugging her, eyeing him with a look that made it clear he didn't want him there. He stepped back toward the window. His eyes were burning and the room was starting to swim in his vision. 

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know.. "

"Dude, just get out of here. You're not helping." He looked at Nino and lowered his gaze. He was right, he wasn't helping anything. There was no point in staying there. He blinked rapidly and turned away, hopping out the window and letting himself drop down to ground level. It sent a jolt through his heels, but Plagg absorbed it without complaint.

At least she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's going to have a breakdown or something by the end of this. The poor thing.. Also I know that Nathalie normally keeps her distance in canon but I feel she and Gorilla do have a fondness for Adrien. How could they not? He's the sweetest kid, and they're probably around him more than anyone else. However they're employees and likely keep their distance as a matter of being professional.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg makes a suggestion that should have been obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long time between updates. Life happens. 
> 
> This is a short chapter. I want to get an update out and rather than include this with the next one as originally planned I think it's better to just split them up for now.

The day went.. somewhere. Chat didn't even know. Shortly after his encounter with Alya and Nino he'd lost himself in a haze of shame and guilt. Vaguely he knew he'd helped sift through the remains of the apartments, pulling out people and belongings, functioning on auto-pilot as he wrestled mentally with what had happened.

She was right. Completely right, and he knew it. He hadn't been careful enough. Ladybug.. Marinette.. she knew him well enough to predict where he'd go, what he'd do. She'd probably been at the bakery waiting for him. It would've been a simple thing to follow them. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

How could he have let this happen!?

How could he have.. gotten lost? 

Pausing to perch on his toes at the edge of a chimney, he looked around the unfamiliar rooftops. It still looked like Paris, but he'd been so lost in thought.. a heavy sigh escapes him and he let himself slide down the structure to settle on the roof, pressing against it and pulling his knees up. He curled in on himself, pushing away the burning feeling in his eyes as he had so many times already. He couldn't be seen crying. With Ladybug gone he was he only hope the city had and he knew he needed to appear confident and powerful. That didn't make it any easier. 

"I'm ruining things, Plagg. I can't do this alone."

_"Chat.."_

"This is my fault. Mine! I'm ruining everything! I can't.. I can't do this! What will happen when everyone realizes she isn't coming back? Even if I did fight her alone, I can't purify anything! There's no way to fix this!" He covered his face as Plagg released the transformation and shot toward him, cuddling his face. It wasn't like Chat Noir to lose confidence in a tough situation. Adrien was a little different. Plague frowned as the boy shuddered and curled up even tighter. He wanted to cry and he was fighting so hard against it. Gently the little kwami shushed him and petted his cheek.

"Adrien.. You're not alone. Dumb kid, you know I'm here with you. And you've got her miraculous. That's something. "

"Plagg, stop. There's nothing I can do, even if I do have them." Sniffing loudly, he pulled out his phone and opened the gps to get his bearings. "Huh. Other side of town.. "

"You're not listening to me. Typical." Annoyed, he plopped down to cover the screen with his body and look up at Adrien. "You've got-"

"Plagg, I just want to go home, okay? Go home and not think for a while." He looks away, face twisting with guilt. The burning came again and he blinked rapidly. He didn't want to think about the people who'd been hurt because of him.

"You've got Ladybug's miraculous. You've got Tikki!"

"Tikki?" His curious glance back to the kwami caused Plagg to grin smugly.

"Her kwami."

Adrien's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped for the second time that day. He hadn't even thought about it. All this time he'd been carrying another creature around with them?? "Can.. can I talk to it?"

"Her. And I doubt she'd refuse you if you asked. You prob- hey!" He's knocked aside as Adrien scrambled for his pocket, his hands shaking in obvious desperation. If Tikki could help him maybe this would all be over soon! Plague huffed angrily and latched onto his hair, yanking a lock. "Calm down! You should really go home before we do this! We're exposed out here, you know?"

"Oh. Of course, you're right."

"As usual."

"I wasn't thinking. I just.. I have a lot on my mind and I didn't.. " Adrien trailed off, his hand still in his pocket. The earrings felt warm against his fingertips, a strange pulsing feeling tickling his skin. He supposed without Plagg amplifying his senses he had to be very close to it to sense it's power. He looks up at Plagg and nods. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He needs to have a good cry. Seriously. I feel like Adrien is good at holding things in, or at the very least at appearing neutral.


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien does the thing we've all be screaming at him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit rough, but I haven't gotten to proofread this chapter and this is my only chance this week to post it. Normally I end up doing very little editing anyway, so it should be fine.

Miss Confection was enjoying the view the Eiffel Tower offered her. Not for it's beauty, or that she could easily take in the hustle and bustle of Paris' people. No, from there she could see all the places she'd been and left her mark. The destroyed apartment building was roped off, still a disintegrating mess of sugar and rubble. Farther away was that pathetic little pastry shop where she'd started out. She smiled to herself, eyes roving the area as she decided where to go next. She'd thought for sure that the apartments would draw out the cat, but she'd yet to find him moping around. It would have to be something better this time. 

_You're wasting time._

"I'm thinking. Not at all the same thing." She scowled at the voice in her mind. It was annoying.

_You could have had him by now.._

"I will! He's just slippery. I'll draw him out again. And this time he won't get away from me." She grinned down at her palm, flexing her fingers as a swirl of sparkling sugar materialized and hardened into the shape of a blade. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

xxx

Adrien felt like the trip home had taken forever. The day was weighing heavily on him and had there not been more important things to attend to he'd have been tempted to simply sleep the rest of the day away. Plagg left him as soon as he was safely inside, the little kwami hovering anxiously around his head. Groaning a little, Adrien sank onto his bed and pulled Ladybug's Miraculous from his pocket. "How do I.. ?"

"Just ask her?"

He frowned down at the accessory, suddenly feeling a little nervous. It was a stupid feeling but he felt almost as if this were Ladybug herself, and here he was plain old Adrien. He hoped he wasn't disappointing. "Miss Tikki? Um, could we talk? Please." For a moment there was silence. He was just starting to feel like she wouldn't answer when the earrings were encased in a soft, red glow. He leaned away from them without thinking, but the emergence of the kwami was slow and quiet. When the glow faded she drifted over his hand, eye downcast.

"Yes?"

Before he could speak Plagg shot forward, snatching the bug into a hug with a worried look on his face. Adrien looked at them in surprise. Plagg worried? "Miss, do you know what's been happening?" He had no idea how much she could see or hear while hidden away. Hopefully enough. He didn't know if he could explain everything without having some sort of breakdown. Apparently "don't think too much about it" wasn't the best way to deal with stress like this.

Tikki looked up at him slowly, patting Plagg's paw gently. Her eyes were just like Marinette's, Adrien noted instantly. "I do. It's.. partly my fault."

"What! No way. I don't believe that for a second!" Plagg shook his head drifted away a little. 

"What do you mean?"

She sighed heavily and turned away from him. "I kept bothering her about.. about something. We argued. She took off her Miraculous. That's why the Akuma was able to get her." Adrien frowned, staring at the back of the little creature's head. "It's my fault."

"Okay. Look, not to be rude, but I know Marinette. She can be kinda stubborn, right? Taking you off was her choice."

"But-"

"No buts." He ignored the reproachful look Plagg was giving him. "There's too much happening right now to be moping around about blame and junk. There's work to do." He closed his fist around the earrings and scooted around her to get up. Both the kwami were watching him curiously. "We save Marinette somehow. THEN you can feel bad. I guess." He flops into his computer chair, pushing away the swirl of feelings inside him. He was tired. He felt guilty. He was confused. These things weren't getting him anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Tikki floated over to sit on his shoulder. She still didn't look happy but she was obviously trying to snap herself out of her slump.

"He's checking the Ladyblog and the news. Looking for sightings of Miss Confection."

"Is that who she is?" Tikki frowned at Plagg's nod. "Is there a plan?"

"Ah.. no."

"No? Not at all??" She looks at Adrien, who purposely kept his eyes glued to the screen. A scowl was slowly darkening his face.

"At the moment damage control seems to be all I can do. Without Ladybug.. we can't really stop it." The three of them fall into silence, staring at the screen. There''d been a few more appearances but nothing as major as the previous ones. It felt like she was causing just enough trouble to taunt them.  
"I can purify them, though. Or, my power can." Tikki smiled brightly as both boys whipped their heads toward her.

"You can do that without Ladybug??"

"Sort of?" She floated over to the screen, staring at the pictures accompanying the article Adrien had open. "I need help though."

Adrien leaned forward eagerly. "What kind of help?"

"Your help, Chat Noir."

"Me?"

She smiled at him. "Well, if you can handle it. It's not something we've tried before. But this isn't a situation we've had before either."

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Plagg didn't look happy. he settled on Adrien's shoulder, curling a little paw into his shirt worriedly. "Why wouldn't he be able to handle it?"

"Well." Her face brightened. This was a real possibility. "It takes twice the power to wield two Miraculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Confection has a new, cooler ability~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update, to make up for the long wait. I'm so sorry, everyone.
> 
> A lot's been going on and while I have popped out a few short things overall I've had trouble sitting down and finding the focus for writing much . It's improving, though, so I hope to update more regularly again.
> 
> You guys have all been very supportive and patient and I appreciate that so much. Thank you guys.

"Okay, I'm ready." Adrien took a deep breath, steeling himself. Ladybug's Miraculous were pinned through his shirt collar, the backs poking into his neck as a constant reminder of their presence. As if he needed one. It felt weirdly intimate to be wearing them, like he was pushing himself into her personal space. He reminded himself it was temporary as Tikki patted his shoulder.

"Remember, you don't have to stay transformed long."

"I know."

"Think of it like practice. We're just getting a feel for how it affects you and-"

"Tikki, you've told him three times."The bug smiled at him, ignoring Plagg's interruptions.

"Don't overdo it, okay? Stop when you need to."

"Don't worry so much. I said I was ready. " She nodded, but Adrien didn't think she was quite convinced. She floated over to Plagg and took his paw, nodding to Adrien. He took a deep breath and raised his chin. "Transform me!"

The energy that enveloped his was familiar but warmer. Stronger. It buzzed over and through him, filling him as the seconds turned into minutes. It was taking too long. He opened his eyes, seeing a mishmash of pink and green whirling around him. Finally it began to dissipate and faded into just Plagg's familiar green, before dying away completely.

"You guys okay?"

_Yes! Just figuring out the details. Sorry._

_Had to make sure you look good, kid._

Looking down at himself, Chat took in the changes to his armor and moved toward his closet mirror for a better look.

It was still black. His boots reached nearly to his knees and fit snugly against his legs. A short cloak connected with the neck of his armor, draping over his shoulders and stopping just below his waist. It was polka dotted inside, as was the neck. He checked his cat ears, hoping they didn't look as different as the rest of him did. They were there, but tapered off toward the back of his head, a strange hybrid of ear and antennae. He poked them curiously. 

_Are you done?_

"Almost." He tossed his head and winked, striking a pose in the mirror. "Chatbug at your serv..." That was awful. Frowning at himself, he looked down at his new armor. He was still more Chat Noir than Ladybug. "ladycat? Ugh, no..."

_It doesn't matter what you're called, dear._

"Yeah, but-"

_You're forgetting how serious this is! You need to get used to using both of us, , not rewrite your identity._

Slouching in disappointment, Adrien nodded and turned back to the room. They were right, of course, but he felt he should still allow himself to enjoy his work. Himself. Being Chat Noir was part of him...and there'd be time to feel overwhelmed when all this was done. For now it was better, more natural, to revel in his role. Back to business. "You're right. Sorry. I am gonna keep thinking about it, though. Paris needs to know who's working for them."

_Uh.. you?_

"And let the cat out of the bag?" He took his whip in hand and gave it a test swing, his face lighting up as it cracked sharply. "I think this double teaming thing could make a great secret weapon. And think how it would drive Papillion crazy to think there's another unknown Miraculous running around."

_hehe that's a good point..._

_Fine, we'll think of something later, okay?_

"Works for me." He looks around, taking aim at the railling of the upper half of the room. Mimicking the smooth movement he'd seen Ladybug use so many times, he slung the whip at it...and watched it smack uselessly agaisnt the rail. Plagg snickered in his head.

_Adrien, dear, maybe don't...fling it so much._ Tikki prompted him gently, her tone absent of the amusement his own kwami was enjoying.

"Right. Sorry. Maybe more of a..." he pulled back and flicked the way he'd seen in movies. Obediently the whip's tip curled around the rail and pulled him up toward, retracting much the same way his baton would have. He hopped up and perched on his toes, looking back at the floor appreciatively. "Nice. I could get used to this pretty quick I think.. Oh! How about The Panther~"

_No._ He winced at the double reply.

"Okay okay."

_Kid, you need to be serious._

"Says the one who's been laughing at me."

_Come on, get moving._ Plagg ignored the remark. Rolling his eyes, Chat straightened up and took off along the railing, running lightly and surely. He leaped off and caught it again with his whip, swinging easily to the top of his ramp and landing with a flourish.

"This doesn't feel any different from normal."

Tikki sighed, relieved. _Good. Hopefully when you're fighting you'll hold up._

"Can I use Lucky Charm now?" He looked at his weapon curiously and the question was met with a hesitant reply from Plagg.

_Don't know? I think you could use both that and Cataclysm but like we said, this is the first time..._

_We should probably tr-_ Tikki paused as a small beep sounded through the room. _What's that?_

_Update to the Ladyblog. He follows it._

_Really? That's so-_

"Practical" Heat flooded beneath his mask and Chat dropped lightly down to floor level and slouched into his computer chair. "Also, smart. Alya's the first to know everything. She catches akuma attacks before we do sometimes."

_Uh huh. Yhat's definitely it._

"Shut up Plagg." He pulls up the blog page and skims through the news, searching out the new items at the top. "She's been everywhere today.. vehicles destroyed in the middle of traffic.. severl buildings suffered minor structural damage.. But they're all scattered through the city. What is she doing?"

_Trying to draw you out, probably._

"You think so?" His stomach twisted. He should've been out there, patrolling, keeping watch over the city. Instead he was playing in his room like an idiot. Some hero. They were small incidents, but they were still incidents. He was screwing up.. 

_Adrien?_ Plagg's voice cut into his thoughts, the slightly worried tone adding another layer of guilt to his shoulders. They were connected when he was using the Miraculous. The two kwami could probably feel everything running through him. He shook his head and stood up. 

"We've gotta go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Chat's new outfit, and the whip seems like a good combination of both his baton abd Ladybug's yo-yo. 
> 
> I'm open to name suggestions lol


	12. Chapter 12

Leaping and vaulting across the rooftops was more Chat's style, but he had to admit that swinging had it's merits. His stomach did giddy flips with each descent, only to feel like it was dropping back down into his feet when his momentum would carry him upward again. It was a nice change. It was fun. It was.. exhausting. By the time they were halfway across town, making for Miss Confection's last area sighted, he had to pause to catch his breath.

"Think she'll still be in the area? The overturned trucks didn't happen that long ago." He checked the blog, grateful that the whip's handle was functioning as his baton would have. There were no updates.

_Hopefully. I'm tired of this already._

 

"It's fine, Tikki. Not to sound conceited, but if I weren't a model I'd be an athlete. I've got this." He sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He wasn't at all as sure as he sounded, but if there was anything he was good at it was confidence and bravado. He was pretty sure he could fake his way through anything.

Even purifying Ladybug. He hoped.

That thought was one he was trying not to devote a lot of time to. He still hadn't taken the time to really consider the implications of the situation. He knew who she was now, and it made a painful sort of sense, so much so that he didn't know how he'd missed it. Unfortunately he also knew that she didn't want him knowing. Would it change things? Would being akumatized change _her?_ He hoped against hope that it wouldn't. Normally people didn't remember.. But there were exceptions to every rule.

_Adrien! You gonna go, kid?_

"Huh?" He shook his head, realizing sheepishly that he was still standing there with his arms up. _That_ was why he didn't like thinking about things. He tended to get lost in them. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Frowning, he swung off on his whip, heading for the street downtown. Miss Confection seemed to like causing trouble near the more touristy parts of Paris, as such the last sighting of her had been near the Arc de Triomphe. He made for that area, assuming she'd stick around to enjoy the upset she was causing.

Upset would be an understatement.

Chat allowed himself to drop to street level as he approached. He didn't need a high viewpoint to see the gaping holes in the street, the vehicles under which they'd yawned unexpectedly and tried to swallow. Trucks had dipped their front ends into some of them and tipped forward onto their roofs. Cars had simply dropped into others, families stuck inside. People rushed around with ladders, ropes, whatever they could find to try to haul things out. It was worse than he'd expected, but not as bad as it could have been. There were no ambulances.

Quickly, he threaded his way through the pockmarked avenue. It made him uneasy to have so many people still here if she were nearby. She wouldn't hesitate to use them if it suited her, but there was no way everyone would clear out and leave others behind. Not that he'd have wanted them to. If he spotted her first maybe at least he could draw her away...

"Chat Noir?" He froze. He knew that voice. It was another item on his growing list of Things That Totally Aren't a Problem At All. At least it was less angry than he would have expected. Slowly he turned and look behind himself at Alya, his face blank. She looked exhausted and dusty. Sugary, really, given the circumstances. He mentally slapped himself. Of course. The Ladyblog. There was no way she wouldn't be there. 

"Uh, h-Ack!" He'd started to limply wave at her, but instead found her fist in his cape dragging him toward the side of the street. Away from the bustling, she released him and stepped back, arms crossed. Her face crumpled slightly and her arms tightened as she looked down and into a bush at her right.

"Look, about last time...I was..." She sighed heavily and Chat realized with an unpleasant jolt that she was on the verge of tears. "I was upset. I mean, who wouldn't be after...a-after that? And I know you wouldn't let something bad happen if you were able to do something. I shouldn't have.. I know it isn't your fault. Okay?" She pressed her lips together. He could almost see her trying to force the tears back. It hurt to see his friend like this, her strong, willful smile reduced to barely keeping her from falling to pieces. Without thinking much about it he closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. Her hands fluttered confusedly around his hips before deciding this was a good thing and wrapping around his waist. "Uh..."

"I know you didn't really blame me."

"Oh."

He pulls away and smiles gently at her. "Hopefully this will all be over soon anyway."

"Really diggin' the new threads, by the way. Trying to start a solo career?" Alya smiled. It was forced but the effort was good. Obviously she wanted to move on to other subjects, so Chat grinned widely and bowed.

"Maybe. Very...debonair chic, wouldn't you say?"

"It does look good on you, but I kinda miss the catsuit." Her posture was slowly relaxing. She planted her hands on her hips, almost looking herself again. "Mind if I get a picture for posterity?"

"Of course not. I'd been hoping to keep it a secret, but.. well, you recognized me so I'm sure the bad guys will too."

"She's not a bad guy." The words were sharp, defensive.They looked at one another and Chat found himself looking away first. 

"I didn't mean-"

"No no, I know. Sorry. Uh.. say cheese?" He posed for her, studying her past her phone. He wondered if this was something she'd been wrestling with. It would be hard to see a facsimile of your best friend essentially kill your mother. "Thanks."

"Of course." He hesitated. "Alya?" She looked up at him, her face falling slightly at his expression. Lifting his chin, he tapped Ladybug's Miraculous, smiling slightly when the girl's eyes widened slightly. "I'm pulling double duty, so I can promise you: Marinette _will_ be okay. Everything will."

"But.. A-Aren't those...Where's Ladybug?"

"She'll have to explain it to you when she returns. Sorry." Alya pouted, but his words seemed to have a positive effect on her. She nodded.

"Okay. But I want a full interview! She's amazing but that isn't an excuse for not being here for the worst akuma we've ever had."

"Trust me, she's really sour about it." He felt Tikki giggle and Plagg groan in his mind.

"She'd better be." Satisfied, Alya pocketed her phone and gestured over her shoulder. "I'd better get back, this place is still a mess. You coming to help?"

"Unfortunately, no. You guys seem to have it under control, though." He shrugged at the confused look she gave him. "I'm actually here to look for her. Miss Confection. She's been causing trouble all over town and this was the last place she hit."

"Ah. Okay." She tapped her chin and turned back to the street, waving an arm across it and toward the Arc. "That's the direction she went through I think. Unless she was sneaking around afterward I'd look past the Arc?"

"Right. Thanks a lot, Alya."

"of course." He took off with a wave, moving quickly and half hoping she'd moved on already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Alya. Once she'd calmed down did anyone really think she'd hate him forever?
> 
> Also, Everyone's speculation on how he'd use the Miraculous was awesome. I've been planning for him to use them both since the beginning, though. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Scaling the Arc was more of an issue than Chat anticipated. In an embarrassing display of forgetting what his own powers were he spent a few seconds snapping the handle of his whip toward the ground, trying to extend it before realizing he didn't have his baton. Chuckling awkwardly he glanced around to make sure nobody noticed. The crowds were mostly busy, although he could spot Alya watching him curiously a ways down the street. Of course. Still, a nosy blogger was less embarrassing than the entire street. He waved to her and flicked the whip up, waiting for it to catch in the structure's decorative molding before tugging at it and zipping upward. At the top he caught the edge with his claws and pulled himself up just enough to peek over it. 

Miss Confection was pacing slowly along the opposite side, turning occasionally to stare searchingly down the avenues that radiated out from the Arc. She didn't seem to notice him, but muttered to herself softly. Her left hand clenched and buzzed with energy while her right clutched some sort of weapon. Chat stared at it, assessing it. It looked like a knife made of some rough material. 

He didn't want to fight. Wasn't sure if he could. His arms burned with the effort of holding himself up to the ledge after the trip here. It was unsettling. He rarely tired out as Chat Noir. Channeling two Kwami seemed to be sapping his strength 

He waited until she was looking away and turned her back to him before pulling himself silently up. He stalked toward her, stopping several feet away. 

She stiffened, but didn't turn around. "Well, look who came crawling back. Did you miss me?"

"Not you. My princess is the one I'm after." He scowled at her, although she didn't notice. 

"Your princess is gone, chaton."

"Don't call me that."

"Other than me you're all alone now." She glanced back at him and turned to face him. "You didn't appreciate that, did you? Didn't appreciate me."

"What are you-" she shifted her weight and he immediately dropped into a defensive stance. "I'd prefer to have nothing to do with you but this IS my job."

"You're terrible at it. Must not be fit for it."

"I like to think I excel at it."

"You don't. Why else would the Akuma keep appearing? Why else would Papillon still be tormenting the poor people of Paris?" She smiled but it had all the malicious joy of a sneer as she slowly paced toward him, keeping to the edge of the structure.

"We.. we just haven't tracked him down yet. When we do he'll be a goner." He crossed his arms and watched her. She was trying to needle her way into his insecurities and he couldn't let her. Especially since she was so dangerously close to them. "Paris won't be subjected to this much longer."

"Subjected to what? He only uses what's already inside people." He glares at her and she giggles. "Don't you know that? He finds the thing that hurts the most: rejection. Grief. Loneliness." She falters. "Failure..." With a shake of her head her grin is back. "He finds that and gives us the power to make it better. To fix it."

"He gives you the power to hurt people." He tried to relax himself, knowing that his defensive instincts made him more threatening. If he didn't want to fight he needed to seem like he wasn't a threat. "I know you. I know Marinette. She'd never want that."

"Do you?" Her eyes narrow slightly. "You want to know what I think?" She stops at a corner, just a few feet from him. He looks at her pointedly and puts his whip away, spreading his hands in front of him to show he wasn't arming himself against her. She glanced him over thoughtfully.

"Of course."

"I think you're only telling yourself that so you feel like you're friends. I don't think you really know anything at all."

"That's harsh."

"It's the truth. You're a pathetic, lonely little kitten that no one really cares about."

"I'd have to disagree. I know she likes me." Anger bristled and his shoulders stiffened. He would not rise to her bait. 

"Chat Solitaire~" he scowled, making her grin widen. "Lost and lonely~"

"Shut up." A soft growl rose in his throats and she laughed.

"Don't you know she's not coming back? You're nothing to her."

"Shut UP!"

"Nothing~" 

"No!" He pounced at her, his temper flaring and for a moment he saw red. Giggling, Miss Confection danced away from him, letting him nearly plow his way off the edge of the Arc. He recovered quickly, snarling and taking a swipe at her dress with his claws. He had to find the akuma! He had to get Marinette back so she'd stop acting like this. 

She darted away, glancing back at him as she put distance between them. "See? I'm giving you so many openings and you can't even land a hit! Pathetic." She pointed the weapon at him and he threw himself aside as the stone beneath his feet crumbled away. "I can let you try again if you promise to reeeally try. How about it?" 

"Just leave her alone!" He slung his whip out, the end wrapping around her leg and jerking it out from under her when he gave it a vicious tug. Caught off guard, she yelled and hit the ground, striking the back of her head against the Arc beneath them. 

She didn't move. 

Chat stalked toward her, seething as his hand worked at the handle of his whip. "You... you monster... I'm tired of this. Just go away, already! Give me Marinette and go!" She made no move to answer him. He stood over her, expectant, but the seconds stretched into minutes and slowly a sinking feeling weighed heavily in his stomach. Had he really hurt her? "She's not getting up."

_uh oh._

"She's...she's not getting up?" He felt cold all over. Had he just knocked her out? Was it worse than that? Confused, he dropped down beside her and put a hand on her chest. He was afraid to check but he needed to know.. 

A faint, irregular fluttering beat against the palm of his glove. It felt strange but it was there. He breathed a sigh of relief and slouched, pulling his hand away. "Unconscious."

_Adrien! I think-_

Tikki was interrupted as the still form of Miss Confection twitched, her arm snapping up and sinking the strange blade she'd been clutching into the underside of his arm. It was the only place she could reach. Chat jerked away in surprise, a pained grunt escaping him but she already had a hold on him. He tried to roll away but she clung to him. Faintly there was a _chink!_ as the top of the blade snapped off in his arm. She used the remaining piece to gouge at his face, scoring a hit across his forehead. 

"Get...off...!" He scratched and pushed, panicking slightly. It had been an act! She'd let him close so she could attack him! How could he have been so stupid? With his forearm, he knocked her hand aside and she changed targets. The knife lacked its point now but she jammed it into his side anyway. It didn't matter how effective it was, she just wanted him to _hurt_ as much as possible. Chat knew this. His arms were burning. His chest ached. He couldn't do this much longer. "Get off!" Pulling his legs up beneath her, he pushed them upward and shoved her away. With another kick he rolled toward the edge and let himself drop. 

He could hear her frustrated shouting above him as he flung out his whip and ran, looking for anywhere that would serve as shelter. Everything hurt. Were they really draining that much out of him? Everything... 

His grip loosened and he slipped mid swing, pavement rushing toward him as he hit the ground and skidded into a lamp post. His armor absorbed most of the impact, sparing him getting his skin ground away, but the impact knocked the air out of him. He pulled his legs up and curled in on himself, groaning. It had been too much. He wasn't careful enough. Darkness pricked at the edge of his vision. Exhaustion. Pain. Failure. 

Maybe she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on. 
> 
> But! I have the next chapter done it just needs proofreading. It'll probably be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Big thank you to :) for all the name suggestions. They were far better than anything I was coming up with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood toward the end of the chapter. It's nothing too graphic or detailed, just Adrien cleaning himself up.

"Oh my god." Adrien's brow furrowed. Alya? Great, he must've fallen asleep during break. From the sound of it they were seriously late. 

"You've been saying that for ten minutes."

"Oh. My. GOD." Wait, that sounded like Plagg...

"It's no big deal."

"It kinda is for her. I mean...the blog and everything."

"Ugh, I get enough of that from him." Adrien shifted, trying to move. He felt heavy and slow. Everything ached but it was pretty dull. He groaned and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, hardly noticing that Alya had her hands on his arms to help.

"Adrien!"

"Nngh?"

"Are you okay? I...I saw you go down and there was this weird beeping..." he leaned heavily against the wall behind him and opened his eyes to see her staring hard at him. Tikki sat worriedly on her shoulder but the moment his eyes opened Plagg was in his face, patting his nose with tiny paws.

"Took quite a nap there, kid. I was almost worried." Plagg. Tikki. Alya. Together. _Together!?_ he jolted upright, his eyes wide. No no no! Not good!

"Alya!! What?! What're you... aw jeez..."

"Relax. Tikki explained everything." She smiled at the bug but then turned a frown on him. "Not the way I'd have wanted to find out, by the way. You missed my freak out."

"She squealed for ten minutes."

"It was five. The situation doesn't really allow for more than that." Adrien was shaking his head.

"You're not supposed to know..."

"But I do. And so would the rest of Paris if I hadn't dragged you out of sight." He looked around, realizing for the first time that they were in a small alley off one of the avenues. He must have fallen close by. 

"Ah. Well, thanks I guess."

"You guess?"

"Sorry, I kind of have a lot on my mind." He waved her away and moved to push himself up. A lance of pain shot through his upper arm and he fell back, swearing under his breath. 

"Yeah, you're pretty beat up. It's scary. Not gonna lie I kinda thought you guys were indestructible."

"It would seem we're not." He lifted his arm carefully to examine the injury. It was small but it was so painful... frowning he poked at it, his fingers coming away with a grainy substance. 

"What's that?"

"Sugar."

"From that weapon she had?" Tikki asked softly. Adrien nodded. "What will that do to it?"

"No idea. Hopefully it'll disappear when this is all done." He sighed and brushed his fingers over his face lightly, wincing at the cut there. Alya pulled his hand away and held up a compact for him. It wasn't deep but Miss Confection had managed to leave a two inch gash above his left eye. Blood had oozed out of it and matted into his eyebrow. It was going to be a pain to cover up. 

"Your Dad is gonna murder you." 

"Nathalie will save him the trouble." He sighed. "Or maybe Papillion."

"Are things that bad?"

"Feels like it." He closed his eyes, focusing on Plagg's warm little body next to his ear. He was exhausted. Dealing with his father and his staff were the last thing he wanted. "Can I just stay with you?"

"Uh..."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. I didn't think about it." He scrunched his face up. He'd just invited himself to his friend's home that he'd caused to get destroyed. Real sensitive.

"N-No it's fine. I'm staying with Nino, though."

"Oh." 

"Maybe you don't want him seeing you like this."

She was right, as usual. The prospect of going home wasn't a nice one, though. He couldn't stay away forever but if he was seen like this he'd never see the light of day again. He wouldn't be able to save Marinette that way. "I should go home then, huh?"

"Probably." He groaned loudly and Alya patted his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just...help me get going." She nodded and hopped to her feet, hovering indecisively over him before trying to help him up with his uninjured arm. It was the side that had been attacked as well and his grit his teeth as she pulled, managing to stand upright with only a small wince. He opened his jacket for the kwami to tuck themselves away. Alya fell into a slow walk beside him, keeping pace with his sluggish gait and pushing him back on course when he swerved. 

The walk to the Agreste estate was a short one, but their slow pace stretched it into a decent length trip. Adrien guided her away from the front as they approached and toward a small side door for staff. She brushed his hair down for him, hiding his forehead as well as she could before patting his shoulder. 

"You know you can ask me for help, right? With anything." She was looking him over, worry creeping back into her expression. Adrien offered her a smile as he opened the door.

"I know. Thanks." 

"Also, you owe me an interview when this is all over."

"Ugh...fine." He rolled his eyes as she smiled and waved him inside. 

The halls were empty as far as he could see. Weekends were often more lightly staffed than weekdays due to a lack of meetings and business visits for his father. The only person Adrien encountered was a man returning to the kitchens with a used lunch tray. Hoping to avoid awkward questions he ducked his head and mumbled that he'd thrown up as the man passed. His side step away from Adrien and quickened steps showed it was a believable act. 

By the time he dragged himself to the second floor and his room he was cursing every architect who'd ever lived. Locking his door behind him, he wavered in the middle of his room. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep the rest of his life, but his face was covered him blood, and his arm... he tried to move it again and winced. It needed to be cleaned, somehow. 

"Sugar dissolves in warm water, right?" He shuffled toward the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. He heard Tikki squeak in alarm and dart away out of sight as he let his pants fall. He would have laughed if he weren't so tired. 

"Think so." Plagg snickered and followed him. 

"Good. Gonna soak this sucker out." He bypassed the shower and turned on the tub, blinking blearily at it as it filled. He felt more tired than he had before. Was this all from...he paused. He still hadn't thought of a good name. Miss Confection had done better than anything he'd had. "Chat Solitaire." He let it roll around his mouth, liking the feel of it. He was only alone for the moment, but it was still true enough. A small grin curled across his face. How much would it infuriate her when he took her taunting and wore it like a badge of honor...it was perfect. 

It felt like forever but finally he turned off the taps and let himself sink into the water. It stung a little but he could feel his muscles relax instantly. It was worth it. 

"You can come in now." He ignored Plagg calling Tikki in and leaned forward in the water, easing the puncture in his arm into the soft heat. The water burned and brought tears to his eyes but he held it there, watching as thin tendrils of blood wafted out of it. Carefully he pulled it open a little and moved his arm to swish it out. He hoped this would be enough. At least the wound itself didn't hurt as much as putting weight on his arm. 

Tikki and Plagg flew over with a package of bandages and sat on the edge of the tub. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Tikki." No more blood was coming out. He took that to mean it was clean and dipped his face into the water, scrubbing carefully at his eyebrows. They waited for him to resurface again before Plagg cleared his throat.

"This didn't go well." He was staring down at the water. Adrien paused to listen, surprised by the unexpectedly serious tone. "I don't think we should do it again."

"What?"

"He's right. You barely lasted five minutes against her. We can't ask any more of you than that."

"No! Guys, you're not...we have to save Marinette!"

"Adrien, it's obviously dangerous."

"We just weren't careful enough, Tikki! I was transformed too long! That's all. I shouldn't have been running around before hand. I used all my energy..." that was it. He'd just been too tired. He hadn't failed. He wouldn't even think of it.

"Look we're just-"

"Giving up." The kwami both froze, and Adrien winced at his own words. No one was giving up. He was just tired, and scared, and lost without Ladybug. 

A lost little kitten.

"M'sorry." He sank down into the water, tears in his eyes that had nothing to do with his injuries. "I didn't mean that." He stops with his chin in the water, staring at his toes at the other end of the tub.

"Oh sweetie, we know. We're just...we don't want anything happening to you too."

"Yeah. I know. But it's the only thing we can do right now."

"Maybe we can think of something else?" Plagg suggested hopefully. Adrien shook his head slowly and didn't bother to answer. They sat in silence for a while before Tikki tugged Plagg away to give him space. 

Things were a mess. Completely and wholly a mess. Adrien didn't know what to do and there had been few times in his life when he'd been at such a loss. It was unsettling. He soaked for a long time, basking in the way his body floated in the water and letting his mind go blank. Occasionally thoughts came and went: Marinette's family's bakery the last time he'd visited; Alya's room; Marinette in the park down the street, vibrant in the spring weather as she found flowers in the grass; his mother, who'd always know the answer; the soft flutter of wings against the palm of his hand...

Life was soft and warm sometimes. That's how it was supposed to be. Those times were beginning to feel farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! What did I tell you guys? 
> 
> Expect another chapter soon! The next one will actually lead us into the home stretch for this fic! Whoa!


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day was lost to Adrien. Between feeling so drained after the fight and spending too long in the bath he was asleep almost before he could fall into bed, having barely taken the time to bandage his arm. 

There was still no rest to be had. Miss Confection plagued his dreams. Leering over him at every twist and turn through the city, dangling glimpses of Marinette, confused and afraid. She reached for him, calling, pleading, but the moment he reached her she'd melt away and Miss Confection was there clawing and snatching at him. Over and over he chased her down, desperate for a second's chance to pull her back to safety. 

When he woke his face was wet with tears and his throat burned. 

Akuma victims never remembered what happened to them, but did they know while it was happening? He saw her trapped away, watching Alya's mother be destroyed, her parents... it was something he'd been trying hard not to dwell on in his waking hours. Hearing her call for him, pleading and broken as she became fainter and fainter was almost more than he could handle. He scrubbed his arm across his eyes and scrambled out of bed, wincing as his sore body protested. 

He had to move. Had to keep busy. But doing what? Focusing on the most pressing issue that wasn't Marinette suffering at that very moment. 

He shook the thought away and went to his computer, pulling up the ladyblog. It hadn't been updated in a few days but there were a few images and videos of Miss Confection from when she'd first appeared. He clicked on a still and enlarged it, glaring hard at it. 

Unmoving on the ground...he'd thought he'd killed her... 

He groaned and covered his face, the image still vividly plastered in his mind. She'd played him. Used his attachment to get close. He couldn't let that happen again. He slouched forward onto his keyboard, burying his head against his arm and letting the injured one hang limply at his side. The relief he'd felt when he detected her heartbeat had been immense, even if it had felt strange. 

It hadn't really felt like a heart beat. It had been more like... 

He shot to his feet, a startled exclamation bursting from him. "OH."

"WHAT!" Plagg startled awake across the room, Tikki zipping away from him with a squeak.

"I didn't even think about...the akuma! But that's never...it's never been hidden like that before..." frantic, Adrien paced away from the computer, his hands in his hair. "Why would it be inside? There's nothing there that's important to her...right? Just bones and stuff?" He looked at the kwami expectantly but they just stared back at him. Plagg squinted in annoyance but Tikki looked genuinely alarmed. 

"A-Adrien? Calm down. I think you're a little mixed up."

"No! Tikki! Plagg! Y-You can feel the things that I feel, right? When I'm Chat Noir?"

"Unfortunately."

"For the most part, yes."

"Yesterday! Yesterday when I felt Miss Confection for a heart beat, did you feel that?"

"I did." Tikki bobbed into the air to follow him as he paced. "It wasn't Marinette's, though. I'd know it anywhere." She frowned. 

"You're right, it wasn't. It wasn't a heartbeat at all." He stopped, dropping his arms. His hair stood on end from being ruffled so much and he looked a little crazy. "It's the akuma."

Tikki perked up hopefully. "You think so? But that's such an odd place to put it."

"Yeeeeah, I think you're getting a little delirious. There's nothing in there for it to attach to." Plagg rolled over and curled back up. "Nice guess, though."

"I'm serious, though. She doesn't have anything else it could be in. No accessories, no weapon besides what she made since being akumatized...this is it, I know it is." He went to the window, pressing his face against the glass and peering out. Night had fallen and it was dark, despite the streetlights shining beyond the estate walls. She was out there waiting for him. He could save her.

"How will we get it, though?"

"Huh?" He glanced at Tikki as she settled on his shoulder.

"We always break something to release the akuma and purify it. We can't break Marinette..."

"No." He frowned and rubbed his forehead, hissing as he aggravated the cut there. He'd forgotten about it. "Maybe there's another way?"

"Even if there isn't the Miraculous Cure should fix her right up. You too." Plagg yawned and sat up to wave a paw at them. "If there's another way, I don't know it."

Adrien balked. "I-I can't! I can't hurt Marinette..."

"You might have to."

"Plagg!"

"Come on, Tikki! This job isn't all sunshine and roses." He flies over to them and flops into Adrien's hair, nuzzling into it. "If it helps she probably won't feel it. Even if she does she won't remember it."

"But I will." He brushed Tikki away gently and shook Plagg off a little more roughly. There was no other way but he didn't want to admit it. Doing so would add one more hurdle to fixing the mess they were in. 

Even if it was what needed to be done, how could he hurt Marinette? Sweet, kind Marinette, who'd never done a mean thing in her life? He wasn't even sure she was capable of meanness. 

This wasn't really Marinette anymore. The thought made him pause. Akuma changed people, brought out the worst in them, but they'd always dealt with them quickly and presumably before the Akuma could really take hold and cause any lasting damage to its victim's psyche. If anything Miss Confection had gotten more unpredictable and vicious since her possession. Was Marinette really fading away?

He shivered, the image from his dream flashing through his mind. If she wasn't Marinette anymore, he'd help bring her back. "Get ready. I'll grab you some food so we can get going."

"Already??"

"Kid you've gotta take it easy. At least for a few more hours!"

"No. We can't wait any longer." His tone was sharp, harsher than he meant it to be. He cast them an apologetic look, but it was more sad and pleading. They looked at each other and seemed to share an unspoken thought before nodding. Plagg sighed. 

"Let's take it with us. Just in case. " 

XxX

It was almost cold. Rain had come while he'd slept leaving the streets shining and wet and the air sharp as it sank into him. Adrien pulled his hoodie closer around him as he passed a small group of revelers outside a bar. They shouted jovially at him as he passed, undeterred by the damp. It lifted his spirits just a little to see people enjoying life when it felt like his was so close to falling apart. These people were Paris. They were the reason he was Chat Noir. He lifted a hand and grinned as he left them behind. Let them have fun. Someone needed to. 

He'd been all over, revisiting the places Miss Confection had caused the most trouble. She wasn't hanging around any of them. It helped him to narrow down where she might go next. 

The bakery. Alya's. The Arc du Triumphe and a few of the surrounding avenues. There wasn't much of a pattern. He figured she was taken at the bakery. She'd followed him to Alya's. The Avenues were a public place, maybe she'd used it as a show of strength? Or maybe to lure him out. 

He pulled his phone out of his bag and opened a map app, looking at the monuments nearby. There weren't many that would be sensible targets at night. If she wanted to make a scene it would have to be big. Unless she was merely waiting for a better opportunity. 

He stopped and turned as the thought struck him, lifting his eyes to the skyline. The Eiffel Tower stood elegantly overlooking Paris. It was high, and he knew from experience that one had quite a view of the city from its spire. 

She hadn't attacked it. Why?

Because she was using it. His face hardened as the notion lodged in his mind. It was her base, it had to be. He shoved his phone away, earning an indignant yowl from Plagg as it hit him in the face and took off. 

"Catch a scent, did you?"

"It's the tower! I can feel it."

"I feel a lot of things too but I don't hit people in the face over them."

"Oh hush! His intuition's on a roll tonight. Good job, Adrien!"

"Thanks. Let's hope it doesn't let us down once we're face to face." He kept the tower in view, cutting through alleys and side streets to shave off as much time as he could. They reached the courtyard below the tower within minutes. 

"I don't like this."

"Sorry you have to work a little, Plagg."

"No I mean this." He phased through the bag and gestured up at the tower. "It's a long way up. Or down, which is what I'm more worried about. You gonna fall again?"

"I'll...I'll be fine. I've got this." He smiled at his partner but the expression didn't reach his eyes. Plagg frowned but dropped the subject. 

"We have faith in you. You're Chat Noir." Tikki patted his arm and he grinned. 

"Chat Solitaire. For now."

"I like it."

"It's dramatic."

Adrien smiled and held his hand up. "Its perfect. Time to bring our partner back. Claws out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for a chapter a week until we finish. There will be a couple more and I'm thinking about a one shot companion piece but it's not definite yet.


	16. Things Finally Cone to a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Things happens, Chat gets a couple new abilities, and once again demonstrates his ability to not focus on an awful thing that he should be dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! I know it's been forever but like... guys. This chapter is almost 5,000 words. I've gone over it a million times. So much work. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I'm thinking one more chapter and then maybe a companion one shot. 
> 
> Also! Tags have been updated.

How many times had Chat made this climb? How many times had he been here, hoping to meet his partner at the top? Enough that his hands and feet found holds without a thought, as easily as climbing the staircase in his room. It was almost comfortable - or it would be if his stomach wasn't twisting itself into nervous knots. If Miss Confection were there, and he felt sure she was, this was it. He refused to let this go any further. Either he was leaving this tower with Marinette or.. he paused and shook his head. He was afraid that Plagg was right. He was afraid he wouldn't know how to help her without hurting her, or worse. Even if he knew where the Akuma was what if there was no way to get it? Maybe Papillion had finally put his finger on a way to defeat them... He shook his head again, knowing he was worrying himself into a panic. 

_Kid, you can't lose your head. Not yet, okay?_

_We have to save Marinette, then you can panic._

He smiled thinly. The Kwami had been silent as he climbed and the reminder of their presence bolstered him a little. As bad as the situation was he wasn't alone. Not by a long shot. "Sorry, guys. It's a long climb. I got bored."

_uh huh. Maybe don't think about everything awful while you're hundreds of feet up? Actually, why'd you bother climbing?_

"I...I needed a few minutes. I guess."

_oh._

_And that's okay. This is...it's a lot. For both of us._ He frowned at the smallness in Tikki's voice. She sounded scared. He knew she was worried but Ladybug was always confident and unfaltering in a fight, he'd assumed that would extend to her Kwami as well. Apparently not. He lifted a hand to the miraculous fastened to his collar, touching it reassuringly in lieu of patting her head. He felt a swell of warmth and smiled at the feeling of her affection. Like Marinette, she seemed to decide people were her friends quickly. The feeling calmed his nerves slightly and he looked up, gauging the rear of the climb. He was almost there. His arms and legs were tired but not terribly so and he moved faster, trusting Plagg's balance and reflexes as he leaped and swung from beam to beam. The Kwami had gone silent again and it wasn't until he stopped just below the tower's observation deck to rest that he felt them stir again.

_Adrien..._

"Tikki?" He whispered cautiously. She could be very close now.

 _Don't... don't hurt her..._ he touched the miraculous again. When this was over he was buying her an entire bakery's worth of cookies. 

"I'll do everything I can to avoid it. You know that."

 _I know. I know..._ she trailed off uncertainly. Plagg was silent. 

Chat closed his eyes, taking a few slow, deep breathes to center himself. He assessed himself mentally, looking for signs of fatigue. His breath wanted to run quick and shallow from the climb but he forced it under control. He didn't feel too bad. He opened an eye and glanced upward. There was silence above him. Was she waiting? Frowning, he looked down at himself, flexing his gloves and testing the length of his whip with a couple tugs. 

He was stalling. A jitter of nerves rose in him that he couldn't identify as his own or the Kwami. Maybe it was all of them. The longer he waited the worse it got until he finally craned his neck back and flicked the whip carefully up. It quietly wrapped around the handrail and lifted him. 

The protective fence was gone. He hopped over the rail and through the opening, glancing quickly around the dark deck. He could only see this side, but a sound caught his sharp hearing: a hiss of a whisper that quickly turned into a growl of frustration. She was there. He gripped his whip tighter and pressed against the wall of the tower, slinking through the shadows and peering around the corner. Miss Confection was curled against the wall, pressing into it much like he was. His eyes narrowed as he took her in. An ominous glow outlined her face and lit her expression, which was shifting quickly. One moment a scowl twisted it and the next her eyes widened and darted around as her chin quivered. Chat tilted his head, confused. 

"I don't... I can't do it! Not... nngh...fine! I'll take care of the problem! He'll be here. And when he does I'll make him regret ever standing up to...to m...maman...! Please!" She seemed to be struggling. Chat watched her carefully, trying to decipher her rapidly shifting emotions. 

It was unsettling, and he hardly dared to let himself think that the frightened expression felt much more Marinette than Miss Confection. It almost seemed as if she were trying to break through. He tensed as the thought struck him. Was it even possible? He'd worried about the way being an Akuma for so long would effect Marinette but what about Papillion? Could his hold weaken? Was she closer to them than he'd thought?

 _don't get your hopes up._ he frowned at Plagg's tone. The kwami sent a sadness through him, a withering of hope. _Anything could be a trick at this point. You can't be too careful, kid._ he nodded slowly. This was not the time to let down his guard. His partner was still trapped, pushed away as the glow of the butterfly over Miss Confection's face grew and died away again. Chat's eyes narrowed as he sized up the situation. She hadn't seen him yet. If he could get closer he thought he could lash out and incapacitate her, knock her out so he could buy some time. 

Time for what?

To avoid hurting her. By hurting her. Yes, that was a very good idea. He pursed his lips as he realized his own thoughts were beginning to echo Plagg's attitude. He'd have to laugh at that later. His eyes flickered about the deck, noting the shadows and corners. There weren't many places to hide. He'd have to be quick when she noticed him. 

He slid out into view, still hugging the wall. Shadow fell over him like a veil and he melded into it, creeping silently. To an observer he'd have unknowingly disappeared almost entirely. Miss Confection... Marinette... she whimpered haltingly and he wasn't sure who to think of her as. She covered her face, the glow instantly flaring again as she shook her head. 

He was so close to her now he could see the sugar dusting her hair. Slowly, he lifted his whip's handle up over his head. His grip tightened. One good hit and she'd be out. He could try Ladybug's cure on her. One really good hit and she'd be _dead_ and he'd live with that forever. This was a bad idea. He froze uncertainly. Why hadn't he thought of that before tip toeing all the way over to her? Shouldn't it have been the first thing he thought of? His arms sagged slightly. Even if he didn't truly hurt her was this the sort of thing she would have done? He dropped his arms, feeling like a coward.

 _oh thank goodness._ he almost smiled at Tikki's relief. She'd been silent, trusting him, but that didn't mean she'd liked what he was doing. 

Miss Confection had stopped muttering to herself, instead she spread her palms and looked at them before turning them to examine the backs of her hands. Chat crossed his arms and leaned into the wall. "Wow. Need a manicure much? I know a guy I could hook you up with... " Her head jerked toward him and she was on her feet in an instant, one hand cocking back with an ominous glow. He didn't move, even though his body tensed at her movement. He looked at her with a mild expression. "Can we talk?"

A shot of sugar narrowly missed his head in answer. The butterfly faded away, leaving only her frosting mask to hide her from him. "I don't waste time on strays."

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"I've got more than that for you, kitten~ you just saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Judging by how long I've been standing here I doubt you'd have been able to find me anyway." She fired at him again and this time it was close enough that he ducked to the side, feeling the tickle of his hair turning to sugar against his neck. Realizing he'd been careless he gave her a startled look and moved to the more open walkway. 

"Don't you dare say something like that to me!" Lips twisted into a snarl as she seethed at him. "I'd have no problem finding you!" She ground her palms together and drew them apart, something stretching between them. It took Chat a split second to realize it was a spear before she snatched it out of the air and lunged at him. 

He danced back, thankful for his light feet as he dodged the point as it whizzed next to his ear. His mind vaguely pointed out that it was rock candy before shutting down on him and letting instinct take over. He moved thoughtlessly, sidestepping and ducking as she pushed him back. Fortunately the deck circled the tower so there was little chance of being penned in. There was plenty of chance of being skewered.

Flinging his whip back he caught an overhead beam, letting it pull him back out of her reach. He landed on his toes and took off around the corner. Almost as fast as he was, she hurled the spear toward him, grazing the side of his head. A hiss escaped him as he whirled to face her. "You almost got my hair again!"

"And I missed!" She conjured another spear and threw it at him in frustration. He twisted away and caught it, his eyes widening. "I meant to do that." Grinning, he snapped it over his knee and tossed the pieces aside. "Wow. Rock candy, huh? But if this is here what's in there?" He tilted his head and pointed to her chest, earning a scowl.

"Me, that's what."

"You? Not your Akuma?" The butterfly flared over her eyes as she straightened in surprise. After a moment the startled look melted away. The light faded and she snapped a hand up, blasting him with a face full of powdered sugar. The force of it threw him back against the fencing where he collapsed to the floor. It was everywhere, blocking his nose and coating his throat. Even his eyes were momentarily blinded. Heels clicking on the flooring, Miss Confection approached him, looking down at him coldly. Her expression didn't change as she lifted a foot and brought it down to grind against his shoulder. Chat swore and moaned, trying to roll away from her, but they were partners once and evenly matched. "W-What... I thought we were in the playful banter part of the f-fight... " he ground out through gritted teeth. She stared down at him, her brow furrowed. There wasn't even a shadow of sympathy in her eyes. "Mari-"

"That's not my name." Her face darkened as she leaned more heavily against him and raised a hand. Swirls of bright green and black formed from her palm. Another spear. This one was really meant for him. He looked back and forth from the point to her, unsure what to do. His whip? He flung his arm out, scrabbling wildly for it but it had tumbled out of reach when he fell. He swore again, his eyes beginning to water. Had he failed already? She was going to kill him and then what? She'd be trapped like this. Forever. Or at least until Papillion used her up and tossed her aside like a dirty tissue. His mind raced for an answer as he saw her rear back to strike. 

Playtime was over. Without thinking he lashed out at her, sinking his hand into her dress to rake his claws down the tender part of her thigh. It was rough and it was deep. She jerked away from him and made a startled sound that tore through Chat far more than his claws ever could. Seizing the opportunity he rolled away, scrambling for his whip. He vision was blurring and his eyes burning. Tears. 

There wasn't time for that. He rubbed them away and found his weapon before gaining his feet. Miss Confection had yet to collect herself and he advanced on her, breathe beginning to come heavily. He'd have to make this quick. He lashed out, the tip of his whip curling around her wrist and holding tight. He used it to pull her off balance as he advanced. "Where is it! Give me your Akuma!"

"No! Give me your miraculous!"

"I asked first!" He gave it a savage jerk, taking her down completely. It was a bad idea. Without missing a beat she rolled over and slapped her palm against the floor, sending a shining stain spreading across the floor. It shot beneath his feet and the floor crumbled away, taking him with it. For one sickening second his stomach flipped and he fell, but then his whip loosed itself so he could flick it upward and catch the rooftop. He swung upward and caught the edge of the hole with his toes, hopping away from it quickly. 

A thought formed in his head. Often Plagg would give him direction when he didn't know how to do something but there were times aspects of the miraculous simply came to him. He let the feeling guide him as he turned to his adversary and lifted his arm, words rising into his throat of their own accord.

"Miracle Shade!"

Power surged through his arm and gathered in his palm. It was not unlike the unpleasant buzz of his cataclysm but it felt more detached. Without thinking he hurled it at her, missing by just a few inches. A ball of shadow sailed past her and stuck to the wall behind her and already he could feel the energy gathering for him again. He glanced at his hand to see an identical shadow ball there ready for him.

"Was that it? Pathe-" the ball behind Miss Confection hissed and crackled, causing them both to pause. They stared as the ball ate through the metal wall with its own small Cataclysm. The metal turned to dust and Miss Confection turned back to him, glancing toward his hand. He frowned, unsure how he wanted to use this newfound power. No way he wanted to hit her with it. What would it even do to a human... ? His eyes flickered downward and he tried to strike fast and take out the floor beneath her. Hurriedly he tried to focus some of the energy into his other hand as well. She bolted from him, tripping around the shadows that he hurled at her feet and throwing bolts of her own power back at him indiscriminately. They were tearing the observation deck to pieces, leaving gaping holes trailing behind them. Part of Chat's mind hoped vaguely that he'd be able to fix them but the thought left him as quickly as it came. 

They'd come full circle now, crashing over the damage they'd left behind as they came upon it again. There were gaping holes everywhere and Chat found himself having to watch his step as often as he watched where she was throwing blows at him. One wrong step would slow him down considerably, or send him tumbling from the tower. He could handle that but he didn't want to allowed her an opportunity to escape. Glancing ahead he saw her swing her arm wide, sending a spray of sharpened points at him. He ducked and lost his footing, one leg dropping past the floor. With a yelp he caught himself at the knee and leaned forward onto his hands. It was getting harder to breath well. Shifting his legs he frowned at their heaviness. Wielding two miraculous was catching up with him. 

"Ha! Aren't cats supposed to be good at stuff like this? Looks like you about fell out of your tree." Miss Confection grinned as she stepped lightly back toward him. He ducked his head. If she thought she'd worn him down he would use that to bring her closer to him."

"I... I can't... " his voice broke. It surprised him. The situation was wearing on him more than he'd been letting himself acknowledge. Slowly the blue and yellow toes of her heels entered into his vision, stopping just a few feet away from him.

"Of course you can't. Hmph. And Papillion thought I wasn't up to this. People always think that." Her voice darkened, became uneven. He glanced up to see her expression shifting slightly. "They won't tell me but I know." 

"Marinette... "

"She's... Chat... Nngh! Marinette is gone!" He glanced up. The way her voice softened over his name carried a tone of familiarity that he knew would never come from an Akuma. A scowl curled across her face as she raised a hand and settled her palm against his hair, magic buzzing against him and making goosebumps tingle across his scalp. He tensed as she paused. Her expression clouded and her eyes unfocused, looking through him. Marinette was trying to break through. This was it. 

Chat put all he had into propelling himself up into her palm and tackling her. They fell back onto the deck floor, a tangle of limbs and confusion. It took some maneuvering to get her beneath him but he managed, settling his weight in his knees and against her arms to keep her from touching him. She stared up at him startled, before it melted away into a snarl. "Get off me!"

"Let her go!" He panted, his vision swimming slightly. He was exhausted.

Miss Confection struggled and pulled, trying to squirm free. Upon finding his hold didn't waiver she instead kicked her legs in frustration and swore at him. He grinned, although the sight of her loosing her cool tore at him. "Wow. So lady like."

"I hate you! I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that. Now, I'm pretty sure my friend is inside you somewhere. I want to see her." She spat in his face. Literally. For a moment he looked at her flatly. "Okay, really?"

"You'll have to pry her out of me."

"Fine." He shrugged and lifted a hand to form another shadow ball. It was smaller than the others, he supposed it was because he was beginning to wear down. 

"Threatening me? You're too soft for that." She snorted and he leveled a look at her. His brow furrowed and the expression darkened into the most serious, most dangerous face he felt he'd ever worn.

"Marinette is important to me. She's in you and she's scared, suffering maybe. I'd rather see her destroyed than trapped like that for the rest of her life."

She eyed the shadow uneasily, her confidence shaken. "You're bluffing."

"Try me." They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. When neither did she went limp and pouted. Chat wasn't sure what to make of the action and stayed where he was, but he did relax slightly. "Well? Where is she?"

"Idiot." Taking advantage of his looser hold she twisted and bucked violently, dislodging him. He fell forward and caught himself against her.

"Oh for crying out lou-"

"Get off get off GET OFF!" Her sudden screech startled him and he jerked away, his eyes widening as he did. He'd caught himself on her. The shadow ball he'd held had attached itself squarely to her chest and throat. She panicked, clawing at it but it was no use, her fingers slid harmlessly across the shadow. 

Chat scrambled to his feet and backed away, his mind reeling in disbelief. Horror welled inside him as he felt the Kwami stir and Tikki panicked. 

_ADRIEN! WHAT DID YOU DO!_

"I didn't... " He shook his head slowly, watching Miss Confection tear desperately at her neck. Tears were welling in her eyes and she became blurred. Warmth spread down his cheeks. Tears. He saw through them as she rounded on him, reaching out to him.

"T-Take it off! Take it off!"

"I can't." Was that him? That even voice, that calm condemnation? He sounded so cold. As he thought about the churning dread in his stomach and the icy fear in his heart he knew. Somehow he knew without a doubt that they could have fought for hours and it would have still come to this. 

They should've had more of a plan. They should've had a back up. Why hadn't he thought this through? And now... would it kill her? He stopped, numbly looking down at his hands. It would. He looked back up at her. He hadn't lied when he told her he couldn't take it off. He opened his mouth, found that his voice wouldn't come and instead made a soft sobbing sound. "I'm sorry... "

She gave him one last pleading look before her face twisted and she turned away from him, covering her face. She sobbed brokenly, heard a soft hiss cut the air, and without thinking he was running for her. The only thought in his mind was Marinette. Not the Akuma. Not winning the fight. Marinette alone as she finally broke through only to feel her life burn away, to realize she hadn't overcome the Akuma, that he hadn't saved her from it.

That he'd failed her. 

She sagged as he reached her, catching her under the arms to slow her fall to the floor. It went more quietly than he'd thought and after a few seconds she twitched and leaned heavily into him, letting him wrap his arms around her. He could feel Tikki struggling, fighting to burst out of him and end his time as Chat Solitaire and was thankful for Plagg holding her back when there was still work to be done. In a moment, he'd purify the akuma. In a moment he'd let her go. 

He just couldn't yet. 

He moaned softly, burying his face in the back of her neck. Thoughts raced through his mind. What if the cure didn't work? What if he hadn't gotten the Akuma after all? What if... oh god, what if she'd felt it? He clutched her tighter, trembling. What if he'd killed her and put her through the pain of-

_Get a hold of yourself. This is bad, I know that, but you can't let it get away._

"Get away?" He looked up slowly. The Akuma was fluttering away from them rapidly, looking harmless. "Oh. Thanks,  
Plagg."

_yeah._

He didn't want to let go of her. Even as he stared blankly at the little butterfly his arms refused to move at first. It felt like shifting a great weight when he finally slid her to the side and laid her down gently. He didn't look. He didn't want to see her destroyed like that. 

Straightening, he rubbed his arm across his eyes, aware of the grainy, gritty feel of sugar scraping across his face. He steeled himself, face hardening as he pulled out his whip and wound his arm in a small circle before flicking it toward it. It snapped and the tip curled neatly around the Akuma's body before drawing it back to him. He caught it in his hands and cupped them around it, trapping it gently. "No more ruining lives for you, you little pest. Tikki?" He felt warmth blossom in his chest and run quickly through his arms, seeming to swirl between his palms. He closed his eyes to focus it and slowly it became softer, gentler. The warmth faded and he peeked carefully and the harmless butterfly between his hands. A half hearted smile curled across his face and he lifted his arms to toss it easily into the air. That was easier than he'd thought it would be, but it was draining. He stared after it. "How do I... ?"

Tikki was slow in answering him, as if she too were hesitant to fix the damage the Akuma had left, in case... some things couldn't be fixed. After a very long moment she sighed. _you don't have a lucky charm... use your whip. And your name. It's the intent that counts more than anything._

"Thanks." He turned away from Marinette, moving to the hole in the deck fencing and climbing out and upwards. This was a big job. He wanted to be able to focus on what needed done. A whole city's worth of damage demanded a good view. Pausing on the roof of the observation deck, he turned and planted himself at the very edge and looked out. 

Paris shone around him. The street was dark where he knew apartment buildings once stood. Farther away, the corner where Marinette's home was slowly crumbling away also stood dark. These, to him, should have been the brightest places of all. He stared until it filled his vision and and his mind rolled with visions of the bakery and the welcoming, warm feeling when he stepped inside. Alya and her mother, the life they built on their own becoming once again comforting on its own chaotic way. Other sights began to form, street festivals and rooftop terraces and small intimate coffee shops where students laughed and gossiped. People meeting for the first time and parting for the last. Life humming through every stone, brick, and leaf. Paris was alive and it always had been. These things rose in him unfettered and he grinned despite himself as he pulled back his arm and swung, his whip curling out over the city with a single, definitive _crack!_

"Chat Solitaire!"

The feeling that surged through him was enormous. A startled gasp escaped him as he stumbled back a step, watching a shifting silver swarm away from him. Crumbling and scraping noises sounded below as the magic mended the deck and slowly the dark areas of the city bloomed back into life, mixing into the golden glow of the city. It left Chat with an exciting energy humming through him. Slowly the feeling died away and he dropped to his knees. It felt like the magic had taken all he had left. His whip clattered free next to him as he chuckled faintly. 

"Wow... "

_nice job, kid._

_Yes, you did well... do you think... ?_

"Oh!" He shot to his feet, only to stumble when his head swam. "Nngh... little too fast." 

_I think we all need a break. Let's go see if she's okay, then we'll have some snacks._ Plagg was right. They were all worn out. Carefully Chat slid back to the edge and lowered himself down. He hesitated before swinging back into the observation deck. 

Marinette lay flat on her back, whole. He stumbled toward her, dropping to sit beside her. He slowly reached out to press his fingers to her neck. A faint fluttering met his fingers and he pulled back, hands flying up to cover his face as tears welled in his eyes. Alive! She was alive!

Light filtered through his fingers as his transformation released and Plagg dove into the pockets of his coat. Tikki went straight to Marinette, cuddling into her cheek. The girl didn't stir but he figured if she were half as tired as him she'd want to sleep for a week. 

"I can't believe she's alive. Oh my god."

"Here. This is good for you." Plagg pressed a chunk of his precious Camembert against the back of Adrien's hand, causing the boy to laugh. He took it and popped it into his mouth, watching the Kwami join his friend and offer her a cookie. The three of them fell into silence as they ate. 

"Do you think her parents are okay?"

"They are. Don't worry, dear."

"We should probably take her home soon, though, don't ya think?" Plagg looked up at him inquiringly. "You look dead on your feet, though."

"I'm... I'm okay. Anyway you'll help me, won't you? Plagg?"

"Sure, kid."

"I want to stay with Marinette." Tikki was slowly nibbling her cookie, looking sleepy. 

"I don't think I could handle both of you right now anyway." He smiled at the Kwami. "I need to sleep for a week."

"One thing at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Chat comes across as a bit detached toward the end there but he's kind of in shock, and focusing on Getting The Work Done, you know? 
> 
> If you're wanting more Chat feels, don't worry lol
> 
> Also if there are inconsistencies or anything within the chapter please point them out! I've read it so many times I might have overlooked something lol


	17. Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I've said it before but I stand by it: Nathalie and the Gorilla are fond of Adrien, they just don't get many opportunities to express that to him.

Marinette seemed heavier as dead weight. Chat winced at the wording his brain chose. Not dead weight... limp weight? Yes, that was better. At any rate the trip back to the bakery had been hard, between awkwardly dragging her along as he tried to vault from roof to roof and the exhaustion that was quickly beginning to weigh him down he'd quickly begun to wonder if he would make it that far. Fortunately the distance wasn't as great as it felt, otherwise he'd have given up a long time ago.

By the time they landed heavily on the rooftop he was trembling with the effort it took to keep going. Marinette was draped against his back, her arms limply dangling over his shoulders. It had been difficult keeping her there but it had allowed him a hand to travel with. He glanced back at her, double checking once more that there was color in her face and warm breath to brush his cheek before he carefully nudged the trapdoor open with his foot. Getting inside was hard; he'd forgotten about the bed and his feet tangled in the blankets before he felt steady enough to kneel and slide her off. She settled on her side.

He wavered for a moment before deciding to simply tug her shoes off and pull a blanket over her. Sighing heavily, he sat with his side pressed against her back. It was over. He pulled his knees up and rested his cheek against them, looking at her in the dim light that seeped in from the skylight. Finally. She would wake up tomorrow, hopefully just be confused that she was covered in icing, and be free of knowing what she'd been through. He closed his eyes and pictured it: Marinette stumbling through the bakery's kitchen, maybe starting a pot of coffee as she bustled around. She'd brighten gradually as opening time grew nearer, really in her element as she worked on the lovely treats the shop was well known for. Her parents were kind people, maybe they would spare her the story of the past few days, contenting themselves with the fact that she was safe and showering her with extra affection... They would be so happy, and that would rub off on her so she'd be happy too. His heart fluttered slightly at the thought, causing him to open his eyes and look at her again.

Would she be happy? Or would it linger in the back of her mind? He frowned. There would be so much to address. What effect it had on her, if any, whether people would know it was her, who she was. He reached out slowly, stopping just short of touching her arm. He knew who she was now. Would she be upset?

Should he even tell her? It was a secret she guarded so closely... It didn't feel quite right not to but he knew she'd be so much happier not knowing. But there was always the possibility it would open new doors for them. They could become a lot closer. Another thought flashed through his mind, Marinette smiling and blushing next to him. It blurred and blended into Ladybug making the same expression. He'd pictured her like that more times than he could count. 

Would it be worth ruining the sense of security she seemed to have with being anonymous? He brushed her arm, withdrawing quickly when she murmured softly. No. It absolutely would not. Nothing would be worth making her feel unsafe. He looked away, letting his attention roam over her room. It was better not to even imagine it. If they ever became closer friends he wanted it to happen naturally.

_One thing at a time, kid. You're worrying too much. It's over and you need a break._

"Yeah..." He glanced back at Marinette. She'd be safe here, at least for a while. Papillion had yet to make someone into an akuma more than once. He could leave her. Plagg prodded at his consciousness again, making him smile faintly. He was trying to look out for him without being too obvious about it. He sat up straighter with that thought. Of course she'd be alright, Tikki was there. It wasn't like he was leaving her alone. He leaned over Marinette's sleeping form, looking for the kwami.

"Tikki? Where..."

"Here. Sorry." She was nestled beneath Marinette's collar, right next to her skin. She peeked her head out but made no other move to separate herself from her chosen. 

"Oh. Uh, I'm probably going home...I need to sleep some too."

"I know. I'll look after her."

He nodded, relieved. "Where should I put her miraculous?" Tikki seemed to consider that for a moment.

"I'm... Just by the bed. Over there." She trailed off, her eyes drooping as she pointed. They both stiffened as a distant bell chimed and frantic voices floated up to them. Of course! He rubbed a hand through his hair. He'd been stupid. Naturally as soon as her parents had returned to normal they would have started looking for her. That's what parents did, right? He patted his zipped pocket, feeling the reassuring little lump of her earrings and pulling them out to leave for Marinette. "I'll come check on her tomorrow." The little bug nodded and retreated back out of sight.

The voices were growing louder and it sounded like there were footsteps on the floor below them. Smoothly Chat shifted to his feet and pulled himself up onto the roof. He gently lowered the door. Hesitation stopped him as the bedroom light clicked on, and he looked down through the skylight at Marinette's sleeping form. Within seconds the small form of Marinette's mother was scrambling into the bed, pulling her daughter into her arms.

Chat Noir stepped back and turned away.

\------------------------------

Adrien felt that he hadn't slept so soundly and deeply in years. Even so, he woke early out of habit. The cure had worked it's magic on him as well and the most he felt from the previous night's struggle was a stiffness in his muscles and faint twinge of pain in his shoulder. He stretched in his bed, groaning loudly and happily.

"Can you be any louder? Ugh..."

"Sorry. Just gotta.. HHRNNNNGGGHHH!"

"Okay! Fine, it's time to get up! I get it." He grinned as he watched Plagg roll off the bed and drift crookedly to the couch, where he resettled on a cushion and turned his back on Adrien. The little kwami seemed more grouchy than usual. He must not have slept enough yet. Adrien watched him fondly for a few minutes before shifting to squint at the windows. The sun was well up, although the light still had a thin quality to it. They had the whole morning ahead of them.

"Do you think she's awake?"

"How're you awake??"

"Aw come on. You know this is technically sleeping in for me." Plagg groaned. Between school and the work he did for his father's brand on other days Adrien was usually up before the first light. Even with night patrols his schedule seldom waited. Rolling off the bed much the way his partner had, Adrien got up slowly, allowing himself one more good stretch. "I should go by and check on her."

"She isn't gonna be up yet."

"I know. Maybe her parents will be, though. I can ask how she's doing..." A light knock stopped him mid sentence. He exchanged a look with Plagg before moving to the door to find Nathalie. She gave him a small, harried smile before returning her eyes to her tablet. "Good morning?"

"I was hoping you would be up." She brushed past him and walked toward the couch, Adrien hurrying along beside her. A little wave of relief swept over him when she sat and he saw that Plagg had ducked somewhere out of sight. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. Were you on the phone?"

"Huh?" He looked at her blankly. On the phone? Oh! He nodded earnestly. "Y-Yes! Sorry, I was uh... you know. Siri. I was using Siri for a text." He smiled, feeling very exposed under the level look she was giving him. After a moment she seemed to decide to let it drop when she handed him her tablet. He glanced over it, confused. It was his schedule for the day.

"I thought you might be happy to know the shoot this evening has been canceled, as well as your father's meetings. He's taking the day off and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Oh." He'd completely forgotten there had been work to do that day. It wasn't something that was high on his priority list lately.

"That leaves you an entire day free." He looked up from the tablet to see her looking at him expectantly, her polite tone letting a faint suggestive lilt slip into it. She was giving him an opportunity to ask, to make his own plans. He felt a sudden swell of affection for her. His father's assistant or not, she showed him small kindnesses when she was able. He smiled widely. "He doesn't want bothered? At all?"

"Not at all."

"Well, then," He tucked the device under his arm and bowed slightly. "Ms. Sanceur, I was contemplating going out for breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"I believe it's a fine morning for dining out." He smiled again and offered her his hand.

\------------------------------

The patisserie was dark and closed when they passed it the first time, deciding instead on a small cafe a few blocks further down. They took their time, luring the Gorilla to join them at their table with a plate of pain au chocolat all to himself while they shared a plate of chocolate croissants and coffee. It was a rare occasion for all of them and they spent a good hour enjoying each others' company. Nathalie asked after Adrien a great deal, wanting to hear about the friends he'd made at school and how his studies were going. The Gorilla had fewer questions but his were more pointed: did he like it? Were they friendly with him? Was there anyone he needed to look out for when picking him up? It was a far cry from the stiff, silent meals Adrien was used to taking at home. There was a warmth in the company and for a while he simply sat and soaked it in with a small smile. It was nice, but all too soon the waitress was making more and more passes by their table and Nathalie called for the check.

Adrien treated them, snatching it away from her before she had a chance to pay. She protested but he ignored her, instead standing and pushing his chair back with an air of finality. It seemed like the least he could do. 

He asked them to let him off at the park, but this time as they passed the patisserie the downstairs lights were on. That didn't mean they were open, but they were there. "WAIT STOP!" He threw himself at the window without thinking, his shout startling the Gorilla into slamming on the brakes and sending them all jerking forward into their seatbelts. 

"Adrien, what-"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just...the friend I wanted to check on? I think they're home now." He ducked his head sheepishly, missing the look the two adults sent each other.

"They live here?"

"Yes."

"That Dupain-Chang girl?" His head snapped up in surprise. They knew her?

"Mm. Best tarts this side of town. " The Gorilla nodded slowly, a far off look in his eyes as he thought of some treat he'd had in the past.

"This is a frequent stop after visiting the school." Nathalie gave him a small smile as she explained. That made sense, the place was pretty well known for having some of the best food in the area. Adrien smiled, feeling his face heat up. Was his heart going that fast a moment ago? He wasn't sure. He definitely needed out of the car.

"I'll only be a moment. Just checking in." He scrabbled a little for the door handle behind him and stumbled out of the car, waving off Nathalie’s comment to take his time. That had been...embarrassing? Did it need to be? Admittedly his heart fluttered a little at the thought that Marinette - no, Ladybug - was so close to him and could very well be awake already but had he been that obvious about it?

He shook the thought away. No way. He was just psyching himself up too much. Taking a deep breath he approached the door and knocked against the glass. Absent mindedly, he touched the front pocket of his jacket, feeling Plagg squirm a little under his fingers. 

The lock clicked opened and a man every bit as huge as the Gorilla opened it, looking down at him tiredly. He had circles under his eyes but looked fairly cheerful despite that. "I'm sorry, we aren't open today. Come again...tomorrow, I think."

"Oh. Excuse me, I didn't mean to bother you but I'm not here for that." Adrien couldn't resist the urge to stand up straighter and lift his head. Fathers were the type of people who wanted you to pass inspection, weren't they? He didn't want the man to think he was...what? He wasn't sure. A hoodlum or a slob. Something.

He didn't quite expect the way his eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "No visitors. We have nothing to say to the press, professional or otherwise."

"...Press?" He returned his stare, confused for a moment before it dawned on him. Marinette had been akumatized at home. At this very place. Of course, reporters must have been dropping by the poke their noses into the incident. Frowning, Adrien shook his head. "Of course not! I wouldn't dream of it. I've been worried about Marinette, though. I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay. I mean, I'm sure Alya's done so already but I haven't heard anything. She's doing okay, isn't she?" Tom raised an eyebrow, looking closer at him. 

"Have we met?"

"I've come by a few times. We played games once..."

"Adrien? THAT Adrien?" He opened the door wider, instantly warming up again. The change made him hesitate. That Adrien? What was that supposed to mean? "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just been a long morning already." He stepped aside to allow him to enter and then relocked the door behind them. "Marinette is resting. I don't know that she would feel up to seeing anyone but we can ask. "

"If you don't think she's up to it-"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" He nudged Adrien toward the door into the kitchen before leading him up the stairs that allowed access to the upstairs apartment. It would have been interesting to get another good look at the cozy little home, to know more about where exactly Ladybug came from and what kind of home life could turn out someone like her, but as he was ushered along all he could think about was how he'd been here just the night before, right under everyone's noses. He felt very intrusive.

Another small stairway went up from the apartment to a door in the ceiling which Adrien vaguely remembered entering on his previous visit. Tom motioned him to stop before entering quietly and leaving him alone. He stood waiting, feeling awkward as he strained to hear the muffled voiceas upstairs. After a few minutes the door opened again and Tom reappeared, followed by Sabine. She smiled warmly at him and pulled him down into a hug when she'd reached his step. "Adrien, dear, it's nice to see you again. You should visit more."

"Huh?"

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "You're such a pleasant young man. We enjoy seeing you." He looked between her and her husband, who gave him a tired smile.

"Right! Um, I'm sorry. I've meant to visit, but I get busy. School and work and stuff."

"Oh, we know all about that." Tom coughed and Sabine flushed slightly. "You came to see Marinette, didn't you? I think that would do her good. Don't you think?" She didn't give him time to answer, instead shooing him up the stairs. "Don't let us waste your time, go see her for yourself. Just leave her be if she dozes off on you." She latched onto her husband's sleeve and tugged him down the stairs, leaving Adrien looking after them with a bemused shake of his head. They were funny people, but he liked them.  
Turning back to the door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open slowly, peeking over the edge as soon as he was able. His gaze roved around the room, glancing across the empty bed and finally settling on the small couch against the far wall. Marinette was curled up at one end of it wrapped in a blanket and staring blankly at the floor in front of her. A cold feeling swept through Adrien at the sight of her. He'd never seen her look so empty. Quietly he climbed up into the room and closed the door. She didn't look at him as he approached. It was only after he sat hesitantly beside her that she finally seemed to realize he was there and turn to him blearily.

"...Adrien?"

"Hi." He waved before dropping his hand. Who waved to someone right beside them? 

"You shouldn't sit there. Papa said I've been really sick all weekend. I don't even remember it. Must've slept a lot..." She went back to looking at the floor, eyes unfocused. "It wasn't enough. M'still so tired."

A frown crossed Adrien's face. She seemed kind of out of it but he supposed that was to be expected. "Yeah, they told me. I stopped by to see if you were feeling better. Is there anything I can do to help?" She slowly turned to look at him again, eyebrow raising.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's...sweet." She smiled and closed her eyes. Even with the exhaustion that clouded her face and the slow way her expression changed her whole face brightened. "Thank you."

"Sure. Oh, have you talked to Alya? She was kinda worried."

She nodded, perking up slightly. "A little bit ago. I figured she would be if I slept all weekend and ignored her." She frowned thoughtfully. "It's weird. I didn't feel bad at all last week. Last thing I remember is.. well, I made a mess of something. Maybe I was clumsy because I didn't feel well." 

"Aren't you normally?" Adrien coughed, immediately regretting the way he'd blurted that out when her face flushed in embarrassment. "I mean, uh.. well you slip a lot and stuff, but you recover from it well. You have good reflexes." It was a lame cover and he knew it but the way she glanced away from him as the corner of her mouth twitched was reassuring.

"I had no reflexes at all that morning."

"So they kick in about 9:30?"

"Something like that." Slowly, she took a deep breath and let it out, looking at him. For a long moment companionable silence fell over them. 

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

He didn't miss the way she straightened. He knew she couldn't have missed the hesitation in his voice. They were good actors but they must have been able to read each other on some level. Fumbling for words, Adrien rubbed his hand through his hair. He didn't want to give away too much of what he knew. "Look, I.. I-It's rough. Being sick, I mean. I'm sure you've felt terrible about it. Maybe the feeling is lingering. O-Of being sick. But you know, it can't really be blamed on anything. I mean, it is what it is. That you were sick. Yeah." He could feel Plagg twitch with withheld laughter against his chest. Marinette's eyes flickered toward her blanket as her eyebrow quirked minutely. Tikki must have been hiding there trying to giggle quietly as well. Marinette looked back at him, the eyebrow raising more noticeably. 

"Oh. Okay. I wouldn't think it was anyone's fault anyway, but that's nice of you."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. Was there somewhere he could just crawl into and die? A closet? Sewing basket? "I mean.. I'm just really glad you're feeling better. Paris is a lot brighter with you around." It was more a line for Chat than Adrien but it was out of his mouth before he even thought about it and Marinette's whole face lit up in a smile. It made his heart stutter a little. 

"Pretty sure that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.. "

"W-well, its the truth." Heat was flooding into his own face now. He stood up, partly so she wouldn't see. "Um.. I should probably go. Nathalie's waiting for me. Outside. I told her I'd just be a few minutes.. "

"Oh. Right." Disappointed, Marinette stood up with him. The wobble had left her posture and she seemed better than when he'd arrived. "Thank you for checking on me. You're a good friend, Adrien."

"Yeah. Get some more rest, okay?" He smiled, reaching out and touching the hair beside her face without thinking about it. 

"I will. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He pretended not to notice the slight click of the trapdoor closing as he approached it and let himself out. As he closed it behind him he could hear a soft giggle overhead, the sound bringing a small smile to his face. 

\------------------------------

As good as Adrien felt as he walked out of the bakery with a large box of pastries tucked under his arm (to fill him out a little, Marinette's father had said) his stomach dropped as a text came to his phone.

_Across the street._ He glanced up to see Alya waving at him. Some part of him had hoped that she'd somehow forget about his double life. Of course, he'd never be that lucky. He _was_ the embodyment of bad luck, after all. He paused at the window of the car to tell Nathalie what he was doing before crossing to his friend, smiling sheepishly. "Hey."

"How is she?" Her eyes slid past him, sweeping over the building before focusing back on him searchingly. "Is everyone.. ?"

"They're okay, yeah. I was worried, too. Her parents are okay too."

"That's goo-" She stiffened, her eyes widening. Marinette's parents were back to normal, her mother must have been too. Adrien grinned as she slapped a hand at his shoulder. "IHAVETOGOI'MSORRY!"

"Let me know everything's all right, okay?" He called after her as she took off at a run. She spun around to throw him a thumbs up.

"You owe me an interview!"

"We'll see!"

"You're not getting out of it!" He waved but she'd already turned away again. For a long moment he stood looking after her, puzzling over the light feeling in his chest. Did Ladybug feel this way when she saw everything come together after fixing it? It was nice. It was empowering.

Creation fit Marinette. She was as bright and sunny as life could be. He basked in the feel of _rightness_ as he walked slowly back to the car. He'd gotten to enjoy it for a little while but he was glad that she was back to wield that power again. Things were the way they were supposed to be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. We are a year and a half out from when I started this. A lot has changed but you guys have stuck around all this time. I appreciate everyone who's read this and given me feedback as it's developed. Seriously, you guys are the best! Thank you so much!
> 
> So, this took so long because I went back and reread the fic from the beginning to look for unresolved plots and I just
> 
> Wow
> 
> SO MANY TYPOS and stupid errors how did you guys read this? How did I miss this stuff? I'm going to go back and fix things, but there won't be changes to the story or anything so don't worry about rereading it.
> 
> Also, I'm planning a follow up where Marinette finds out what happened and deals with some feelings but it won't be up until after Christmas (I need to deal with the exchanges I joined first) so please keep an eye out for it.


End file.
